mis dias contigo
by twilight sentry12
Summary: twilight sparkle tendra que soportar un hecho que la marcará a ella y su capitan
1. Chapter 1

Twilight llego al imperio temprano, fue sola pues necesitaba hablar con cadance de algo que la tenia inquieta, extraña y ademas un tanto triste. Los guardias la esperaban en la estacion de trenes, entre todos ellos el capitan la miraba bastante ya que la alicornio iba con la mirada baja y con un andar desanimado.

-princesa ¿se encuentra bien? -le dijo el guardia el cual ella no vio ya que no solo iba mirada baja, sino que tambien estaba leyendo

-mmmm ¿que? disculpa ¿que dijiste?

-le pregunte si se encontraba bien -twilight lo miro, se asusto y devolvio su mirada al libro

-si lo estoy

-ok -dijo flash sentry

Twilight iba "leyendo" hacia el castillo de cristal en compañia de varios guardias y el capitan sentry. El la miraba de vez encuando para ver que no cayera por ir distraida, pero lo que el no sabia era que ella iba mirando el piso pensando.

-ya llegamos princesa -hizo una reverencia y se fue volando junto con los otros guardias que lo seguian por ser un superior.

-gracias -entro y camino hacia la sala del trono a buscar a su cuñada, quien por desgracia estaba con su hermano shining armor

-twilie -shining la abrazo -¿que haces aqui?

-necesito hablar con cadance

-twilight, te extrañe ¿que necesitas hablar? -dijo cadance y la yegua lila le hizo una señal para decir que era privado, cadance le guiño el ojo en señal de que le entendio

-shining ¿podrias salir un segundo? cosas de yeguas

-claro cariño -y se fue

-vamos al balcon twilight, alli te relajas y me cuentas mas detenidamente -twilight asintio con la cabeza y la siguio al balcon, se sentaron en unos cojines y tomarón té -entonces, dime ¿que te pasa?

-no se como explicarlo,ni se si estoy en lo correcto pero...creo que me enamore

-¿en serio?

-si

-y...¿quien es el afortunado? dimelo

-no se si decirtelo

-¡vamos! soy tu cuñada, ex niñera soy practicamente tu mejor amiga

-ok -suspiro -el capitan sentry

-¿el? -lo señalo afuera en el patio haciendo que los guardias entrenaran, parecia muy firme y maduro psicologimente

-si, supongo

-¿como supones? -cadence levanto una ceja

-no lo se...osea me cuesta mucho verlo, es como si sintiera que cualquier cosa que vaya a hacer va a hacer que termine humillada en su presencia

-descuida eso es normal -le sonrio cadence

-ahora lo mas imporatante ¿cual es la ciudad mas lejana a ponyville y de aqui que existe en equestria? -dijo twilight nerviosa

-twilight!...-le reprocho -no porque te guste y seas princesa, puedes mandarlo al fin del mundo para no verlo

-entonces ¿que hago para reprimir mis emociones? talvez deberia leer hasta quemarme el cerebro asi no tendre emociones

-facil, si eres valiente dile lo que sientes...

-¿o...

-o...mandale indirectas y ve como reacciona

-¿no hay una opcion que involucre no verlo mas?

-si, alejate de el, de el imperio y de los guardias para siempre -le respondio cadance sarcasticamente

-gracias! -se paro y fue a la puerta

-¿que haras?

-lo que dijiste, me alejare del imperio, de el y de los guardias para siempre -salio corriendo

-¡espera twilight! -salio detras de ella, pero no alcanso a correr ya que la princesa de la amistad choco de cara con el capitan sentry quien estaba empezando su guardia diaria -eso debio doler

-auch! ¿con que choque? -dijo twilight sobandose la cabeza

-deberia poner atencion por donde corre princesa -dijo sentry con expresion seria

-mmmmm ...yo es..estaba -se puso a balbusear hasta que cadance interrumpio

-estabamos discutiendo sobre su reubicacion capitan

-¡¿que?! -grito twilight -digo... -se le acerco a cadence -¿que haces?

-te ayudo -le susurro y siguio hablando normal- Muy bien, siguiendo...lo reubicare al castillo de la princesa twilight sparkle

-como usted desee su alteza, ire a arreglar mis cosas -flash se retiro

-¿porque? -dijo twilight con cara de potrilla de cinco años siendo reprochada

-porque, yo se que si enfrentas este miedo podrias terminar ganando con el, asi que nada de peros y te lo llevas para el castillo como el nuevo capitan del castillo de la amistad

-suspiro -supongo que no tengo opcion

-no, no la tienes. Despues te veo, ve a pasear o algo le avisare a shining acerca de la reubicacion de flash

-agh! agh! -decia twilight refunfuñando por todo el castillo hasta salir de el mismo a la calle -agh! ¿NO PUEDO VIVIR EN PAZ! grito mirando el castillo

**bueno este es mi nuevo fic. una pregunta o...mas bien votacion ¿quieren que siga el anterior "fiesta de sentimientos"? yo me guio en sus opininones y si no quieren, bueno como quieran. Segunda y ultima pregunta ¿les gusta la trama inicial de esta historia? a mi me esta gustando. tenia varios proyectos, como el fic de navidad me temo que ese no lo hare ya que en menos de una semana es navidad, habia estado con esta nueva historia desde hace dias en mi cabeza, me alegra haberla concretado.**

**dejen reviews, me animan mucho, tambien me gusta que me den tipo de sugerencias (dijiste que no dieramos sugerencias ):) es verdad, pero ahora es diferente tiene que ver con su opinión. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo..**

**bye!**


	2. promesas

Twilight estaba en la estacion de trenes siendo despedida por cadence y shining armor, por supuesto acompañada por el capitan sentry

-cuidate twilie -le dijo su hermano abrazandola para luego acercarse amenazantemente a flash -¡y tu! ¡pobre de ti que le falte una pequeña gema de su corona! porque no la cuentas...

-¡shining! -le reprocho cadance -no le hagas caso, es muy sobreprotector con twilight- abrazo a twilight y acto seguido subio al tren con flash y este se perdio en el tunel que empezaba unos kilometros adelante.

En el tren el silencio era demaciado incomodo, sin mencionar de que el viaje duraba por lo menos unas tres horas. Asi paso una hora hasta que el no aguanto más y trato de empezar una conversacion con la alicornio, quien iba viendo la ventana con la cara apoyada en un casco.

-princesa... -twilight no respondia -¿princesa? -le toco el hombro y esta cayo de cara al asiento dejando ver que estaba dormida -jijiji -rio un poco enternecido porque ella estaba babeando y dormida profundamente, flash la cubrio con una manta y se sento en el asiento de el frente para dejarla recostada.

mente de flash: *se ve tan adorable ¿¡pero que pienso!? ella nunca se fijaria en mi, yo solo soy un guardia, ella una princesa alicornio*

paso media hora de aburrimiento para el pegaso, en ese momento twilight comenzo a moverse bruscamente hasta caer del asiento sin darse cuenta, flash fue deinmediato a auxiliarla.

-¿esta bien alteza? -dijo tomandola del casco para levantarla, esta tenia los ojos entreabiertos ya que todavia no despertaba totalmente.

-¿que paso? -en ese momento sintio que alguien la tomaba del casco y se asusto

-se cayo del asiento princesa, estuvo durmiendo por lo menos una hora y media

-twilight se sento al lado de flash causando un sonrojo de parte de este -es solo que anoche no dormi por desvelarme leyendo, spike me va dar un gran sermon

-flash sintio como su cabeza empezaba a maldecir a "spike" creyendo que era algun tipo de semental o algun novio de twilight -¿capitan sentry? ¿esta bien? -flash tenia cara de querer matar a alguien

-¿que?...mmm si -dijo friamente

-yo lo conosco muy poco...

-¿quiere que le cuente de mi?

-mmm..si, pero porfavor no me trates de usted ni me digas princesa, no me gusta eso

-esta bien, tampoco es necesario que me digas "capitan sentry" solo dime flash o...no se sentry -dijo sacandole una pequeña sonrisa a twilight

-entonces...dime ¿que cuentas?

-nada, nada ¿y tu?

-nada, tampoco ¿tienes amigos...no se?

-pues no, de niño no era muy social y si no lo era antes menos lo sere ahora

-yo era muy anti-social de pequeña y veme ahora "princesa de la amistad" , ja es extraño, lo que uno cree que nunca lograra ni tampoco tenia idea de ello, lo atrapa de sorpresa

-¿a que te refieres? -dijo flash

-no se, hablo sin pensar *es muy simpatico, apesar de lo firme que parece de guardia* -en eso entra el conductor del tren

-¡ponyville!

-bueno...voy por mi alforja (¿asi se escribe? ) -dijo twilight parandose, pero flash la detuvo

-yo voy, tu baja

-gracias...-dijo twilight casi en susurro, flash volvio con ambas alforjas y se sorprendio al ver a twilight esperandolo

-¿me esperaste?

-claro, debo llevarte al castillo ¡vamos!

-voy enseguida -era increible la facilidad con la cual flash llevaba el equipaje de ambos

-eres muy fuerte *¿porque dije eso?*

-si, es por años de entrenamiento fisico en la academia de guardias (invension mia xD)

-bueno...llegamos -dijo twilight -SPIKE! llegue!

-flash sentia como que le iba a explotar la cara de enojo que mostraba-*¿que me pasa? ¿acaso... ¡no! es imposible, ¿me gusta la princesa twilight?*

-en eso bajo un pequeño bebe dragon, el cual se tiro encima de twilight a abrazarla -¡twilight! volviste, ¿que debias hablar con la princesa? ¿porque no me lo dices?

-descuida, luego te explico, pero primero saluda al capitan flash sentry, lo reubico aqui la princesa cadance -le dijo twilight presentandole al pegaso, mientras spike lo veia detenidamente

-un gusto ¿spike? -le saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-mmmm, oye twi?

-dime

-¿que el no es la version poni del muchacho en canterlot high, del cual te...-no pudo terminar ya que twilight lo interrumpio

-niños...jejeje, este bebe tiene mucho sueño y debe ir a su cuna -dijo tomandolo con su magia -en seguida vuelvo para llevarte a tu cuarto, debo acostar a spike, jejeje -se fue como un rayo de la habitacion

Veinte minutos despues...

-muy bien, ven te muestro tu habitacion ya es de noche y debes dormir

-te sigo -flash subio detras de ella y no pudo evitar levantar una que otra vez la mirada y verle los flancos -*¿que hago?*

-bueno tu eliges, aqui hay muchas habitaciones

-eligo la que este mas cerca de ti, como buen guardia debo protegerte en caso de emergencia -dijo en forma seria

-twilight trago saliva -claro. -entro a su cuarto, la habitacion principal -te veo mañana

-lo mismo digo -hizo una reverencia y fue a su cuarto

Con twilight:

-me siento tan...¿porque cadance me hizo esto?, mejor pregunta seria ¿porque me reprimo? -suspiro y se metio a su cama -*como me gustaria tenerlo a mi lado* -penso eso y se quedo dormida pensando en el.

Con flash:

-es imposible que yo tenga sentimientos hacia la princesa, osea se supone que los guardias son firmes e inexpresivos, pero ¿que hay del general shining armor? el tiene esposa -se acosto y penso por unos minutos -decidido. Voy a conquistar a la princesa, no importa que -se durmio pensando en ella y a la vez aceptando el amor que sentia hacia la misma.

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo estoy de a poco comenzando a enredarme entre lo tres fics que debo escribir, y creanme ¡no es facil! pero no me quejare, yo lo publique y lo seguire (¡que confuso! ^~^). el especial de navidad me ha hecho vomitar arcoiris y ya lo tengo listo (el de "te recuerdo") lo revise en la mañana y estaba sola. No estaba segura en poner la parte en la que flash le mira los flancos a twi, pero lo que paso paso. Sin mas que decir...**

**bye!**


	3. un largo dia

Era dia lunes en ponyville, y la princesa twilight se desperto a las 5.00 am, como acostumbraba. Se dispuso a bajar a desayunar cuando sintio unos gritos provenientes de fuera.

-¡más rapido! ¡20% mas rapido! -cuando twilight asomo la cabeza a la ventana noto que era flash haciendo que los guardias entrenacen muy duro.

-¡¿no crees que les exiges mucho?! -le grito twilight desde la ventana de su habitacion, flash volteo de inmediato

-perdon por haberte despertado

-descuida, yo siempre me despierto a esta hora -se despidio con el casco y flash se lo correspondio con una sonrisa, mientras los guardias se reian.

-¡y a ustedes! ¡¿quien les dio permiso de parar?! ¡todos sigan! -grito el pegaso un tanto rojo

Abajo en la cocina con spike y twilight...

-buenos dias spike

-igualmente twilight...aqui tienes tu desayuno -spike le dio un plato con comida

-gracias, ¿que dia es hoy?

-mmmm...jueves ¿porque?

-me gustaria reorganizar la biblioteca del castillo -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-pues...lamento decirte que hoy saldre con sweetie belle

-¿una cita? -dijo twilight con sonrisa picarona

-no exactamente...

-esta bien ve romeo, pero te quiero aqui a las once -se rio un poco y se paro -muchas gracias por el desayuno

-no es nada, deberias aprender a cocinar

-no...es lo mio, y lo sabes

*flashback*

-¡no twilight! la ensalada no va la estufa

-perdon, perdon!

-¿como quemas un jugo de naranja? -dijo spike con un jugo cafe entre las garras

-agh...es imposible, es peor que cuando trate de envolver el invierno

-¿tan malo?

-que gracioso -le respondio twilight sarcasticamente

*fin de flashback*

-en fin...ire a la biblioteca a ordenar un poco

-adios! -dijo spike sacandose su delantal rosa (que masculino xD)

Con flash afuera del castillo...

-¡muy bien soldados! todos pueden descansar -dijo flash y todos los guardias cayeron al piso agotados -*ire a ver a twilight* -penso

Asi flash busco a twilight por todo el castillo, hasta que en un recondito lugar la encontro organizando cientos de libros, sentada en medio de todo y los libros sostenidos con su magia.

-veamos...historia de esgima...¡artes marciales! -decia con un casco en la cabeza y los ojos fijos en los libros, muy concentrada

-pareces muy organizada -dijo flash apareciendocele por detras

-aaaaahhh! -grito aterrada -¡¿que te pasa?! -trato de regular su respiracion

-lo siento, es solo que ya termine por hoy y queria ver si necesitabas ayuda

-en realidad no gracias, yo solo me se organisar con spike, ademas si ya terminaste deberias salir a conocer el pueblo...o ¿no se? explorar el castillo. Tiene muchos pasadisos y cosas asi -dijo twilight volviendo a ver los libros

-yo insisto -le toco el casco y esta grito denuevo

-en...en serio creo que deberias ir a ver algo...cualquier otra cosa, por favor... -dijo twilight tratando de apartar la mirada

-supongo...-salio de la habitacion y cuando iba a salir del castillo se encontro con applejack

-hola, un gusto soy el capitan flash sentry -se presento el mismo

-lo mismo digo, soy applejack -dijo la chica campirana -¿sabes donde esta twilight?

-no creo que quiera ser molestada, esta organizando libros

-veo que ya descubriste como es con sus libros -dijo applejack riendo un poco

-si...le ofreci ayuda, pero no la acepto

-descuida ella es asi...oye, yo venia a pedirle ayuda en algo pesado, pero ya que veo que esta ocupada ¿te gustaria ayudar?

-claro, no hay problema

En sweet apple acres...

-hola chicas -saluda applejack a las manes que estaban ayudando a sacar unas cajas con botellas de sidra de la bodega

-hola applejack -dijeron al unisono

-¿quien es este soldadito? -dijo rainbow ya que flash llevaba su armadura

-¡rainbow respeto! es el capitan flash sentry -le reprocho applejack

-asi es, me nombraron capitan de la guardia del castillo de la princesa twilight sparkle -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-ok...entonces ¿no deberias estar alli? -pregunto la pegaso cian

-por hoy ya he terminado mi servicio y...bueno la señorita applejack me pidio ayuda

-exacto ¿podrias sacar esas cajas de sidra de manzana de la bodega compañero? -dijo applejack con su TIPICO acento campirano

-por supuesto.

Dos horas despues...flash ya habia terminado con todas las cajas de sidra

-te lo agradecemos mucho ¿quizas a que hora hubieramos terminado sin ti? -dijo rarity

-no es nada, en serio

-pues, siendo algo o no, te mereces una recompensa -dijo applejack dandole un vaso con sidra de manzana

-bueno...si insistes

-cuidado, es fuerte creeme, yo lo se por experiencia -dijo rainbow

Tres horas despues...

-muy bien, he terminado *ire a ver a las chicas, me dijeron que estarian en la granja* -penso twilight saliendo del castillo

En sweet apple acres...

todos estaban borrachos (y me refiero a TODOS incluyendo a shy)

-chicas...¿no aprendieron nada de la ultima vez que tomaron sidra? -decia twilight con un casco en el rostro

-¿quien eres? -pregunto flash tirado en el piso

-por favor ¿no me digas que tu tambien?

-dejame dormir... -le siguio el pegaso desmayandose a los "pies" de la alicornio

-agh, las dejare durmiendo en la habitacion de applejack para que no hagan problemas -y asi lo hizo, se tardo media hora en subir a todas con su magia

-suspiro -que cansado, ademas esta empezando a anocheser -dijo twilight mirando el atardecer -supongo que tendre que llevarme a flash -lo subio a su lomo pero la armadura era muy pesada -agh! ¡por favor! -le saco la armadura y se lo llevo volando al castillo, en el camino flash la abrazaba en la cintura -¡listo! llegue

-lo tomo con su magia y lo dejo en la cama de su habitacion -creo que yo tambien me dormire -se fue a su habitacion. Diez minutos despues llego spike y se durmio en su canasta.

**oli, bueno...esto se me ocurrio por chistosa, hasta yo me rei de mi misma cuando lo escribi. Espero les haya gustado.**

***¿que mas digo?* .En serio no se que decir, siempre hago preguntas o invento alguna estupides...pero no me sale nada.**

**bye... -_- *me va a empezar un bloqueo mental***


	4. ayuda

Al otro dia...

Flash se levanto tarde y tenia una gran jaqueka por lo de ayer, en eso que despertaba alguien toco la puerta.

-pase... -dijo tratando de sonar de un volumen mas fuerte

-¿te sientes mejor? -le pregunto twilight entrando a la habitacion

-si, eso creo ¿que paso?

-ayer te emborrachaste con mis amigas y tuve que traerte -flash solo se sonrojo un poco con vergüenza -no te preocupes, no sabes las veces que me he pasado de tragos -se rio un poco

-pero ¿que hora es?

-las once de la mañana

-¡¿que?!

-descuida, avise a todos los guardias que te sentias mal y que te tomarias el día -le dijo twilight tranquilamente

-pues...yo no se que decir

-no fue nada, solo no menciones lo que te dije acerca de que me he pasado de tragos -ya llendose hizo un signo de cierre en su boca y le guiño el ojo, flash hizo lo mismo y se lo devolvio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-*esto sera muy facil* -penso flash llendo a la ducha

Con twilight abajo...

-oye spike...-dijo twilight acercandose a el bebe dragon

-dime

-¿tu crees que tenga oportunidad con flash? -le pregunto con mirada de adolecente enamorada

-twilight, tu sabes que yo no meto en tu vida- despues se retiro y en eso llego applejack

-¿que hay twi? -le dio un abrazo

-¿applejack? crei que estarias con una enorme jaqueka como las demas

-pues yo no, yo lo aguanto muy bien

-bueno me alegra -se sentaron en el balcón de la habitacion de twilight

-y dime ¿como esta el capitan sentry? -pregunto applejack comiendo un cupcake

-esta bien, se levanto muy adolorido así que le di el día libre -dijo la alicornio tomando té

-¿o es conveniencia de enamorados? -susurro applejack con una risilla

-¿que dijiste?

-que te gusta flash sentry -le respondio simplemente

-eso no es cierto -se cruzo de brazos

-que si

-que no

-que si

-que no

-¡que si! -dijo pinkie saltando en un trampolin

-¿pinkie? ¿no deberias estar en cama? -le pregunto applejack mientras la veian subir y bajar saltando

-pues...la fiestera...mas alocada...no iba caer...con unas copitas -dijo saltando hasta que twilight la tomo con su magia y la dejo parada en el balcon a su lado

-siguiendo...¡que no! -dijo twilight dandole una silla y un cupcake a pinkie

-que bien...entonces creo que esta libre para invitarlo a salir para la noche -dijo applejack

-¡no! -grito twilight, entonces pinkie y applejack estallaron en risas -ok, ya si me gusta flash ¿me pueden ayudar?

-¡claro, twilight! ven...-pinkie tomo a twilight del casco y se la llevo a la biblioteca seguidas de applejack

-¿que hacemos aqui?

-obviooo, hay que buscar un libro de citas -dijo pinkie columpiandose en la escalera

-¡claro! es tan facil -dijo twilight empezando a buscar

-¿no seria mas facil invitarlo simplemente y decirle lo que sientes? -pregunto applejack dudosa

-ppsss, esto es mejor -dijo pinkie

-ademas, ¿cuando me ha mentido un libro? -añadio twilight

-¿por donde empiezo?

-vamos, dijiste que me ayudarias

-ok...pero sigo con el argumento de que solo deberias invitarlo

Veinte aburridos (geniales para la cerebrito de twi) minutos de busqueda literaria despúes...

-¡lo encontre! -grito pinkie sumergida en una pila de libros

-¡genial! dejame ver -pinkie le paso el libro a twilight -a ver..."como conseguir novi en un mes" ¡perfecto!

-¿no lo leeras? -le pregunto applejack

-nah' lo hare antes de dormir, les agradesco mucho chicas -las abrazo

-no fue nada

-¡twilight! -se escuchaba gritar a flash desde abajo

-vamos -dijo applejack

-¿que necesitas flash? -dijo twilight mientras escondia el libro debajo de su ala

-¿queria preguntarte si quisieras salir conmigo esta tarde?

-yo...mmmm...yo -entonces twilight fue interrumpida por applejack

-claro que ira

-genial, te veo en dos horas, en sugar cube corner -asi sentry se retiro dejando a twilight petrificada

-twilight...twilight despierta! -le grito applejack

-flash...flash...me invito...a...a una cita

-asi es, ahora vamos con rarity para que te maquille y esas cosas de chicas, que yo por lo menos no entiendo

Con rarity...

-lo siento chicas pero me duele mucho la cabeza -rarity llevaba una bata blanca y morada

-¿y si te digo que twi tendra su primera cita? -salio pinkie de la nada

-aaaahh! hay que prepararte! -rarity las jalo a las tres, mientras twilight por su lado estaba perdida en sus amorosos sueños y pensamientos

Una hora y cuarenta y ocho minutos despues...

-¡lista! -twilight se veia igual solo que con brillo labial y una coleta

-rarity, se ve igual -dijo applejack con aire de fastidio

-eso no es verdad, pinkie ¿cuanto tiempo nos queda?

-como diez minutos

-supongo que así esta bien -twilight tenia una enorme sonrisa y la mirada perdida -twilight, querida ¿estas bien?

-flash...espera ¿que dijiste? -respondio saliendo de su "trance"

-¡no importa! debemos irnos a sugar cube corner, se nos hace tarde! -dijo pinkie jalando a todas hacia dicho lugar

En sugar cube corner...

-¿donde estara? -flash estaba sentado en una de las mesas exteriores de la pasteleria

-¡ya llegamos! -grito rarity sentando a twilight en la silla con su magia

-¿que le pasa? -twilight estaba paralisada en la silla

-¡ya se! -pinkie saco un libro y un cupcake -mira lo que hago twi...-empezo a acercar el cupcake al libro...

-¡pinkie pie! para eso ¡de inmediato! -le grito la alicornio

-ja! ahi la tienes ¡adios! -las tres se fueron como un rayo, mientras twilight y flash se encogieron de hombros sin darle mucha importancia

-entonces...¿ya te sientes mejor? -dijo twilight nerviosamente

-si, ya no me duele la cabeza -en eso llego la señora cake

-hola twilight, ¿que les sirvo? -dijo esta

-yo quiero una malteada de fresa -dijo flash

-mmmm, yo quiero lo mismo

-ok, enseguida vuelvo

-¿esta es tu primera...bueno por decirlo así ...cita? -le pregunto el pegaso

-pues si, lamento mucho lo de ayer

-no importa, no debes disculparte -le dijo flash de forma dulce

-yo...-entonces llego la señora cake

-aqui tienen las malteadas

-gracias -dijeron los dos a la vez

-y dime...¿que quieres hacer despues? -dijo flash

-¿como que despues?

-la cita no iba a terminar así

-bueno...podriamos ir al parque a caminar

-buena idea -flash le toco el casco

-¿porque haces eso? -le pregunto twilight apartando el casco y dejandolo en el suelo

-¿a que te refieres?

-eso de tocarme el casco...

-pues...-entonces paso comet tail (salseoooo xD)

-twilight, cariño ¿como estas? -dijo este poniendole un brazo en el cuello

-¿perdon? por favor vete -dijo twilight quitandoselo de encima

-¿porque?

-agh! solo vete ¿si? -twilight le desvio la mirada

-¿y que haras si no lo hago? ¿le diras a este intento de pegaso que me golpee?

-¿que dijiste? -le respondio flash levantandose de forma amenazante

-que eres un intento de pegaso

-preparate para la golpisa de tu vida -flash estaba a punto de mandarle un puñetaso cuando twilight los toma a ambos en el aire con su magia

-tu, calmate -le dijo a flash -y tu, vete si no quieres que te envie al tartaro con mi magia -le dijo a comet

-ya que -dijo comet yendose de mala gana

-¿porque no me dejaste darle una leccion? -dijo flash

-porque es mi exnovio, no quiero que nada le pase -suspiro -apesar de ser un dolor de crin

-supongo que no debi portarme asi...

-exacto, vamos ¿querias ir al parque no?

-claro

En el parque de ponyville...

-que hermoso esta el parque en esta epoca del año -dijo twilight viendo como las hojas caian por ser otoño

-si, es bastante lindo

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-dime

-¿tu has tenido novias? -dijo twilight levantando una ceja

-*¿que digo? he tenido como cinco novias, talvez deba decirle* bueno...he tenido cinco, si no me equivoco

-woa, yo apenas he tenido a ese idiota -respondio twilight rodando los ojos

-ja, eres muy simpatica

-tu igual

Pasaron toda la tarde paseando y conversando muy animadamente...

**oli...¿les gusto el capitulo? espero si :)**

**bye! **

**pinkie: ¡que aburrido! di algo mas**

**yo: no me sale nada -_-**

**pinkie:da spoilers**

**yo:no puedo, eso es trampa**

**pinkie: aveces las trampas son divertidas**

**yo: callate**

**pinkie: nopie dopie**

**yo: bueno...me voy antes de alargar mas esta "conversacion"**

**pinkie: ¡noooo!**

**yo: bye!**


	5. el periodico del infierno

Media noche en ponyville...

Una extraña sombra merodiaba por dicho pueblo, pero se enfocaba en un lugar, el castillo de la princesa twilight sparkle. Esquivo todos los guardias que se le cruzaron en el camino, parecia seguro de si mismo. Entro sin hacer ruido hacia la habitacion de la princesa de la amistad, buscando algo en particular.

-perfecto -susurro mientras sacaba un libro que estaba debajo de la almohada de la alicornio que dormia profundamente -con esto veras flash sentry -termino con tono arrogante y enojado.

Se retiro en sigilo, evadiendo guardias, seguridad y toda cosa que puediera delatarlo, ya fuera de allí se escondio nuevamente en las sombras y desapareciendo literalmente por arte de magia, usando teletransportacion.

La mañana siguiente...

Spike estaba leyendo el "canterlot express" en la cocina del castillo, mientras comia un tazon de gemas de rubies rojos, pero un articulo en especial lo hizo ahogarse de susto. Mientras tanto con twilight y las manes en la boutique, estaban hablando sobre la cita de ayer como niñas pequeñas.

-¿no lo besaste? -pregunto rarity muy emocionada

-lamentablemente no -dijo twilight igual de emocionada

-sin duda esta enamorado de ti -dijo fluttershy

-tres palabras: SON MUY CURSIS -dijo rainbow volando y de brazos cruzados

-dejala, solo esta molesta porque tu tienes lo que ella no tiene con soarin -le dijo applejack con una sonrisa burlona

-sonrojada -yo...¡a ti te gusta caramel! -grito rainbow dash solo para despúes explotar en risas y tirarse al piso

-eso no es...-applejack recordo que no puede mentir -agh, lo confieso si me gusta, así como rarity babea con fancy pants

-¡oye! -le grito rarity

-disculpa, así como rarity babea elegantemente por fancy pants -y se tiro al suelo en risas al lado de dash

En ese momento llega spike con el periodico en las garras

-spiky-wikey ¿que te ocurre? estas muy agitado -dijo rarity al correr a ayudar al bebe dragón

-twilight...necesito que leas esto -dijo spike mientras era apretujado por rarity y le daba el periodico

-solo es un periodico -empezo a ojear las paginas y... -aaaaahhhhh! -grito de susto

-¿lo encontraste?

-no, grite porque era divertido y estaba aburrida -dijo twilight muy enojada, entonces pinkie agarro el periodico

-¡no sabia que leer era divertido! -grito pinkie quitandole el papel con la crin -tenias razón gritar es divertido

-¡pinkie no leas eso!

Lo que decia era...

_Capitan Flash Sentry es sorprendido hebrio en pueblo local, junto cinco yeguas reconocidas como: Rarity, Pinkie pie, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow dash. Mas conocidas como los elementos de la armonia, ademas de ser ayudadas por la joven Princesa Twilight Sparkle.¿que tipo de "amistades" tiene la reciente princesa de la amistad? al parecer tienen buenas fiestas._

Y en la pagina de al lado decia...

_Princesa Twilight sparkle es sorprendida con el Capitan Flash Sentry en una "cita", se reconoce a este encuentro como romantico, con besos, abrazos y lindos acurrucos. Al parecer esta de moda que las princesas salgan con guardias reales, más aun siendo de altos mandos e importantes. La reciente pareja se nombre como "flashlight" dando a lugar un noviasgo y posible_ _boda futura, saludos a la parejita desde el canterlot express._

Ademas de agregar una fotografia bastante comprometedora de twilight y flash hablando bastante juntos en Sugar cube corner.

-agh! ¡me voy a canterlot! -twilight salio de la boutique más enojada que decidida en darles un buen sermon a los editores de ese infernal periodico.

-spike...¿crees que debamos seguirla? -pregunto applejack mientras junto con spike veian como twilight se alejaba volando con una cara de ira pura

-no...no creo que sea buena idea -dijo el dragón un tanto nervioso

_**olis, bueno digo que esto tendra un poquitooo de misterio y peleas y blablabla...no dare spoilers. Tambien quiero agregar que voy a empezar un nuevo fic (no, esta vez no sera flash sentry el centro de atencion -_-) pero si tendra romance :3, se tratara de una version alterna de equestria girls:rainbow rocks (mas bien lo que paso despues) detalles, detalles.**_

_**feliz año nuevo y esas cosas , no crean que no aburre "decir" eso.**_

_**antes de terminar...una...pequeña y chiquita pregunta *o***_

**_¿flash es lindo, hiperlindo, extremadamente sheshy o irresistiblemente hermosho? (jijijiji no me aguante xD)_**

**_bueno,me dejo de joder y me despido...bye!_**


	6. en canterlot

En ese momento twilight se fue volando al castillo para tomar sus cosas y viajar de inmediato a canterlot, tampoco queria que flash se enterara ya que en el periodico se hablaba de ambos como novios.

twilight: debo llegar allí sin que flash note mi ausencia -susurro mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su alborja, para despues ponersela y salir sigilosamente de su cuarto

flash: ¡twilight! -se escuchaban los gritos de flash desde lejos y twilight entro en panico

twilight: ¿¡que hago?! ¡¿que hago!? -no le quedo opción que esconderse debajo de sus alas para no ser descubierta

flash: ¿twilight?

twilight:mmmm...¿no?

flash: ¿puedes venir conmigo un segundo? necesito...hablar contigo

twilight: agh, ya que

Se metierón a la habitacion de la alicornio y flash saco el periodico, el mismo que hizo que twilight explotara en enojo.

twilight: si, lo se

flash: entonces...¿ya lo viste?

twilight: lamentablemente si, por eso me estaba escondiendo de ti para que no me preguntaras a donde iba y no supieras del articulo

flash: por cierto ¿a donde vas?

twilight lo miro con cara de ¿en serio? -_- hasta que respondio: voy a canterlot a darles un buen sermon a los editores de ese estupido periodico -se dirigio a la puerta

flash: entonces...¿te molesto lo que dijeron sobre nosotros? -le pregunto con desden

twilight: flash...yo...

flash: si quieres te acompaño

twilight: si quieres, por supuesto que puedes acompañarme. Te espero en la estacion de trenes -se fue un poco extraña -*¿acaso?...no es ridiculo ¿acaso yo le gusto...*

flash: *espero no se haya incomodado por mi pregunta, fui un imbecil en preguntarle eso* -se retiro a su habitacion a buscar su alborja.

En media hora estaban ambos sentados en el tren, uno frente del otro, sin decir nada, no querian ni debian, aunque sentian una extraña sensación de saber lo que el otro sentia.

flash: twilight...sobre...lo de hace un rato, pues perdón por la estupida pegunta, no quize incomodarte

twilight: no te preocupes, todo bien -respondio con un tono un tanto pensativo -*esto es muy aburrido...¡ya se! leere un poco, eso siempre me ha distraido* -twilight saco un libro bastante grueso de su alborja y se dispuso a leer.

Pasarón dos horas de viaje y de miradas cruzadas e incomodas, twilight trataba de distraerse con su libro, eso siempre habia funcionado, pero esta vez simplemente no podia, no podia evitar mirar la melena de flash, sus ojos, su boca...Por otro lado flash estaba igual, trataba de mirar la ventana con mirada indiferente, pero simplemente no podia, miraba la cabellera de twilight moverse con el viento, su largas pestañas, sus hermosos ojos violeta...era inevitable para ambos.

Finalmente termino la tortura para ambos al llegar a canterlot.

twilight: por fin -suspiro y bajo del tren

flash: lo mismo digo -dijo siguiendole el paso

twilight: muy bien, este es el plan, entramos a donde imprimen el periodico, como soy princesa y tu el capitan de la guardia real nos dejaran sin problema, lo segundo: obligamos a la fuerza a los editores a que publiquen una disculpa por llamarte alcoholico -flash la miro con enojo

flash: twilight...

twilight: ok, perdón...la cosa es que los golpeamos si no hacen lo que les pedimos

flash: ¡hecho!

Caminarón hacia donde imprimen dicho periodico, iban a entrar pero un guardia los detuvo.

guardia: ¿quienes son y que quieren?

twilight: ¿sabes con quien hablas?

guardia: no - le respondio de forma fria

flash: estas ante la princesa twilight sparkle y el capitan de la guardia real flash sentry -el guardia reacciono de inmediato

guardia: lo lamento mucho su magestad se ve hermosa hoy, capitan no lo he reconocido sin su armadura

twilight: ahora dejanos pasar si no quieres que el capitan sentry te de una golpisa y yo llame a la princesa celestia -dijo aguantandose el explotar de risa junto a flash que estaba igual

guardia: por supuesto su alteza -hizo una referencia y los dejo pasar, ya lejos del oido del guardia explotaron en caracajadas

flash: no puedo creer que cayera con eso -dijo riendo

twilight: osea, yo sabia que la gente respetaba a las autoridades como princesas y guardias de altos mandos, pero a ese punto... -termino con una pequeña carcajada

flash: ya, ya hora de seriedad

twilight: tienes razón, hora de la acción -toco la puerta de la oficina del editor

editor: ¿quien llama?

flash: twilight sparkle y flash sentry, queremos tener una buena conversacion con usted

editor: pasen -los dos pasaron y se sentaron en las sillas que estaban en el escritorio -¿que necesitan?

twilight: como usted sabra...

flash: ultimamente usted publico un articulo sobre mi y la princesa sparkle

editor: yo no le veo el problema

twilight: ¿como que no le ve el problema? -twilight estaba apunto de mandarle un buen golpe al editor, hasta que flash la paro

flash: tranquila, señor ¿a que se refiere con que no le ve el problema? lo que usted publico en su periodico son cosas exageradas e inciertas

editor: eso no es cierto, mire -saco unos documentos donde salia la informacion firmada por ambos -me lo enviarón por correo y como decia que era de parte de ambos, lo publique.

twilight: yo no he firmado nada... -respondio confundida

flash: yo menos ¿nos puede decir quien le dio esto?

editor: no venia con nombre, pero ahora que lo se anunciare que publiquen una disculpa hacia los dos, lamento el inconveniente

flash: no hay problema no fue su culpa

Se retiraron más tranquilos, pero con la duda de quien podria ser el o la poni que le mando eso al editor y ademas ¿porque alguien haria algo en contra de ellos?

twilight: hare una investigacion para descubrir quien fue el que envio eso

flash: tranquila, primero debemos buscar un lugar para quedarnos

twilight: tienes razón, se hizo de noche y los trenes no corren de noche

flash: vamos

**olisss, trate de hacerlo más largo porque me estaban saliendo demasiadoooo cortos, espero les haya gustado!**

**ahora me voy a comer porque es año nuevo! yay!**

**felices fiestas! los veo mañana en mis otros fics (el día que no actualise uno de mis fics sera el del apocalipsis o...me castigaron xD)**

**bye!**


	7. en canterlot (se borro el otro)

En ese momento twilight se fue volando al castillo para tomar sus cosas y viajar de inmediato a canterlot, tampoco queria que flash se enterara ya que en el periodico se hablaba de ambos como novios.

twilight: debo llegar allí sin que flash note mi ausencia -susurro mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su alborja, para despues ponersela y salir sigilosamente de su cuarto

flash: ¡twilight! -se escuchaban los gritos de flash desde lejos y twilight entro en panico

twilight: ¿¡que hago?! ¡¿que hago!? -no le quedo opción que esconderse debajo de sus alas para no ser descubierta

flash: ¿twilight?

twilight:mmmm...¿no?

flash: ¿puedes venir conmigo un segundo? necesito...hablar contigo

twilight: agh, ya que

Se metierón a la habitacion de la alicornio y flash saco el periodico, el mismo que hizo que twilight explotara en enojo.

twilight: si, lo se

flash: entonces...¿ya lo viste?

twilight: lamentablemente si, por eso me estaba escondiendo de ti para que no me preguntaras a donde iba y no supieras del articulo

flash: por cierto ¿a donde vas?

twilight lo miro con cara de ¿en serio? -_- hasta que respondio: voy a canterlot a darles un buen sermon a los editores de ese estupido periodico -se dirigio a la puerta

flash: entonces...¿te molesto lo que dijeron sobre nosotros? -le pregunto con desden

twilight: flash...yo...

flash: si quieres te acompaño

twilight: si quieres, por supuesto que puedes acompañarme. Te espero en la estacion de trenes -se fue un poco extraña -*¿acaso?...no es ridiculo ¿acaso yo le gusto...*

flash: *espero no se haya incomodado por mi pregunta, fui un imbecil en preguntarle eso* -se retiro a su habitacion a buscar su alborja.

En media hora estaban ambos sentados en el tren, uno frente del otro, sin decir nada, no querian ni debian, aunque sentian una extraña sensación de saber lo que el otro sentia.

flash: twilight...sobre...lo de hace un rato, pues perdón por la estupida pegunta, no quize incomodarte

twilight: no te preocupes, todo bien -respondio con un tono un tanto pensativo -*esto es muy aburrido...¡ya se! leere un poco, eso siempre me ha distraido* -twilight saco un libro bastante grueso de su alborja y se dispuso a leer.

Pasarón dos horas de viaje y de miradas cruzadas e incomodas, twilight trataba de distraerse con su libro, eso siempre habia funcionado, pero esta vez simplemente no podia, no podia evitar mirar la melena de flash, sus ojos, su boca...Por otro lado flash estaba igual, trataba de mirar la ventana con mirada indiferente, pero simplemente no podia, miraba la cabellera de twilight moverse con el viento, su largas pestañas, sus hermosos ojos violeta...era inevitable para ambos.

Finalmente termino la tortura para ambos al llegar a canterlot.

twilight: por fin -suspiro y bajo del tren

flash: lo mismo digo -dijo siguiendole el paso

twilight: muy bien, este es el plan, entramos a donde imprimen el periodico, como soy princesa y tu el capitan de la guardia real nos dejaran sin problema, lo segundo: obligamos a la fuerza a los editores a que publiquen una disculpa por llamarte alcoholico -flash la miro con enojo

flash: twilight...

twilight: ok, perdón...la cosa es que los golpeamos si no hacen lo que les pedimos

flash: ¡hecho!

Caminarón hacia donde imprimen dicho periodico, iban a entrar pero un guardia los detuvo.

guardia: ¿quienes son y que quieren?

twilight: ¿sabes con quien hablas?

guardia: no - le respondio de forma fria

flash: estas ante la princesa twilight sparkle y el capitan de la guardia real flash sentry -el guardia reacciono de inmediato

guardia: lo lamento mucho su magestad se ve hermosa hoy, capitan no lo he reconocido sin su armadura

twilight: ahora dejanos pasar si no quieres que el capitan sentry te de una golpisa y yo llame a la princesa celestia -dijo aguantandose el explotar de risa junto a flash que estaba igual

guardia: por supuesto su alteza -hizo una referencia y los dejo pasar, ya lejos del oido del guardia explotaron en caracajadas

flash: no puedo creer que cayera con eso -dijo riendo

twilight: osea, yo sabia que la gente respetaba a las autoridades como princesas y guardias de altos mandos, pero a ese punto... -termino con una pequeña carcajada

flash: ya, ya hora de seriedad

twilight: tienes razón, hora de la acción -toco la puerta de la oficina del editor

editor: ¿quien llama?

flash: twilight sparkle y flash sentry, queremos tener una buena conversacion con usted

editor: pasen -los dos pasaron y se sentaron en las sillas que estaban en el escritorio -¿que necesitan?

twilight: como usted sabra...

flash: ultimamente usted publico un articulo sobre mi y la princesa sparkle

editor: yo no le veo el problema

twilight: ¿como que no le ve el problema? -twilight estaba apunto de mandarle un buen golpe al editor, hasta que flash la paro

flash: tranquila, señor ¿a que se refiere con que no le ve el problema? lo que usted publico en su periodico son cosas exageradas e inciertas

editor: eso no es cierto, mire -saco unos documentos donde salia la informacion firmada por ambos -me lo enviarón por correo y como decia que era de parte de ambos, lo publique.

twilight: yo no he firmado nada... -respondio confundida

flash: yo menos ¿nos puede decir quien le dio esto?

editor: no venia con nombre, pero ahora que lo se anunciare que publiquen una disculpa hacia los dos, lamento el inconveniente

flash: no hay problema no fue su culpa

Se retiraron más tranquilos, pero con la duda de quien podria ser el o la poni que le mando eso al editor y ademas ¿porque alguien haria algo en contra de ellos?

twilight: hare una investigacion para descubrir quien fue el que envio eso

flash: tranquila, primero debemos buscar un lugar para quedarnos

twilight: tienes razón, se hizo de noche y los trenes no corren de noche

flash: vamos

**olisss, trate de hacerlo más largo porque me estaban saliendo demasiadoooo cortos, espero les haya gustado!**

**ahora me voy a comer porque es año nuevo! yay!**

**felices fiestas! los veo mañana en mis otros fics (el día que no actualise uno de mis fics sera el del apocalipsis o...me castigaron xD)**

**bye!**


	8. en el hotel

Ambos llegaron al hotel mas cercano que se encontraron, pero twilight se sorprendio al quien era la recepcionista y dueña del lugar.

twilight: ¿coco pommel? -esta se dio vuelta en su silla para divisar a su vieja amiga

coco: pues, si -dijo timidamente

twilight: ¿que paso con tu trabajo en manehattan? crei que rarity te habia asegurado

coco: si lo hizo, pero cuando termine mis deberes de modista decidi retirarme

twilight: ¿porque?

coco: bueno...es solo que, la costura no es para mi, me gusta mi nuevo trabajo y me ha ido muy bien

twilight: si te gusta entonces estoy feliz por ti

flash: ¿la conoces?

twilight: es...una vieja amiga

coco: ¿que necesitan?

twilight: dos habitaciones

coco: upsss...lamento decirte que solo me queda una ¿te sirve?

twilight: ¿tu que dices? -se dirigio a flash

flash: por mi esta bien...si...si a ti no te incomoda, ni mucho menos... -le respondio nervioso

twilight: si a ti no te molesta, a mi tampoco -se dirigio a coco -la tomamos

coco: ¡que bien! -le dio una llave con un numero -que duerman bien

flash: je claro, gracias

Ambos subieron las escaleras hacia su habitacion, allí desempacaron sus cosas y demas.

twilight: tomare una ducha -dicho esto se metio al baño

flash: tomate tu tiempo -despues de que se asegurara de que la alicornio no estuviera, empezo a escribir en un libro azul con cerrojo

querido diario:

Hoy juro solemnemente que protegere a la princesa twilight y a sus amigas, las portadoras de la armonia, de cualquier poni que les desee mal. Mañana empezare las investigaciones correspondientes a los hechos ocurridos, algo o alguien quiere hacerle daño a mi princesa...y yo no lo permitire.

flash: espera un segundo ¿que acabo de escribir? -se pregunto a si mismo antes de que twilight saliera de la ducha totalmente mojada y con una toalla en la melena

twilight: ya estoy lista

flash: ya lo note...

twilight: ¿que dices? -pregunto mientras se secaba las patas

flash: ¡nada! -este sacudio su cabeza mientras que twilight notaba que tenia un libro azul entre los cascos

twilight: ¿que lees?

flash: ¿que?...ah ¿esto?...no te gustaria es...es muy aburrido

twilight: a mi me gustan todos los libros, quiero verlo

flash: en...en serio no te gustara -le respondio nervioso tratando de alejarlo de la curiosa mirada de la alicornio

twilight: ¿acaso es tu diario?

flash: ¿que? pff! los machos como yo no tienen diarios -twilight se le acerco con una sonrisa

twilight: je ¿y porque ahi dice "diario de flash sentry" eh?

flash: porque...por...agh, okey si es mi diario

twilight: no debes avrgonzarte mira -saco un libro lila claro -yo tambien tengo mi diario

flash: es muy lindo

twilight: gracias, lo he tenido desde que era una potrilla

flash: yo igual -twilight tiro un pequeño bosteso

twilight: tengo sueño...mejor me meto a la cama

flash: lo mismo digo, ¿enserio debemos dormir en la misma cama?

twilight: al parecer si -se encogio de hombros -no me interesa, tengo mucho sueño y necesito mis horas diarias de descanso para funcionar en el día

flash: que duermas bien

twilight: que descanses

Ambos se metieron a la cama dandose la espalda, aunque para twilight no fue dificil dormirse ya que realmente tenia mucho sueño, por otro lado flash estaba pensando y no podia conciliar el sueño.

flash en su mente: *tengo tanto sueño...pero no puedo pegar los ojos...* -derrepente sintio que twilight empezaba a respirar agitadamente y se movia con brusquedad

twilight: ¡sueltame! ¡dejame ya! -empezo a llorar desconsoladamente entre sus gritos

flash: ¿que le pasa? ...twilight ¡twilight despierta! -la tomo de los hombros aun acostados ambos y la sacudio un poco -¡despierta!

twilight: ¿que?...ah flash ¿que paso?

flash: no tengo idea, derrepente empezaste a gritar y a llorar

twilight: lo siento...es solo que desde un tiempo despúes de llegar a ponyville empeze a tener unas horribles pesadillas

flash: ¿no sabes la causa? -le dijo entre dormido y a la vez con tono preocupado

twilight: no, solo se que en mis sueños me torturan a mi y a mis amigas...es muy horrible

flash: descuida -la abrazo -¿te sientes mejor así?

twilight: gracias, eres un gran amigo

flash: no es..- entonces noto que su princesa se habia quedado dormida -nada...

Twilight era despertada de noche por unos extraños y dulces besos en su cuello.

twilight: ¿que...¿flash? ¿que estas haciendo?

flash: te quiero mucho mi amor -le dijo el pegaso entre cariñosas carisias

twilight: ¿que dices?

flash: te amo mucho...

twilight: ¿que te pasa? ¿estas loco o que.. -entonces flash la besa en la boca y ambas lenguas empiezan un baile en sus bocas -flash...ya basta, en serio

flash: ¿porque? -este empezo a lamerle las alas

twilight: esto...esto no es correcto

flash: yo te amo y tu a mi -la yegua se sorprendio por lo dicho -¿no es así mi corazón? -este la beso en la boca nuevamente

twilight: esto...yo ¿que ocurre? es...es - entonces sintio algo extraño rosando su intimidad

flash: te amo, te amo...

Entonces twilight desperto de golpe y con respiracion agitada, mientras se daba cuenta de que aquello solo fue un sueño y en vez de ser besada apasionadamente por dicho pegaso, solo estaba siendo abrazada tiernamente.

flash: ¿otra pesadilla?

twilight: ¿que? -suspiro en tono de alivio -si, perdón ya no sucedera

flash: ¿no te molesta que te abraze cierto?

twilight: claro que no -se acomodo en los cascos de su acompañante -buenas noches

flash: que duermas bien...

twilight en su mente: *¿que ocurre conmigo? primero tengo horribles pesadillas y ahora fantasias en las que me acuesto con flash, esto esta raro*

Finalmente ambos se durmieron abrazados, sin pesadillas ni fantasias...solo dulces sueños sobre el otro.

**les gusto? a mi si (no piensen mal je) espero no les haya incomodado la pisca de lemon que añadi.**

**buenas noches o lo que sea**

**bye!**


	9. asegurando

Al día siguiente ambos se retiraron del hotel y se fueron a ponyville, aunque quedo cierto misterio sobre ¿quien era el pony que dio esa información?. A pesar de eso ambos tenían responsabilidades en el castillo y no podían estar jugando a ser detectives ni hacer viajes repentinos.

En el tren a diferencia de la ultima vez, ambos fueron conversando como buenos amigos y compañeros.

flash: ¿no te da curiosidad?

twilight: ¿que?

flash: ¿sobre quien es ese pony que dio la información al editor?

twilight: claro que tengo curiosidad, solo que...

flash: ¿solo que, que?

twilight: no lo se, ni que fuera detective -ambos rieron por el comentario -ok, bueno...siendo serio si me da un poco de curiosidad

flash: jeje que divertida

twilight: mira

flash: ¿que?

twilight: los pájaros

flash: ¿que pájaros? -el solo veía un tipo de flecha en el cielo

twilight: eso, esa formación ¿la ves?

flash: ¿osea que esas flechas que se formaban siempre habían sido pajaros?

twilight: ¿no sabias?

flash: debo admitir que no

twilight: deberías leer, ya sabes eso siempre ayuda de muchas formas

flash: ¿como que?

twilight: bueno...es una buena fuente de información, también sirve para distraerte un rato o simplemente un medio de relajación o diversión

flash: entonces tal vez lea más seguido

conductor: ¡ponyville!

twilight: vamos

flash: claro

Ambos bajaron y se fueron directo al castillo para hablar con las manes y spike. Twilight abrió la puerta del castillo y vio al bebe dragón limpiando y barriendo.

spike: ¡twilight! ¿porque saliste?

twilight: hablamos con el editor del periódico, luego te cuento

spike: ¿que vas a hacer?

twilight: voy a dormir una siesta -subió las escaleras dejando a flash y spike un tanto confundidos por su repentinas ganas de dormir

flash: entonces...¿que estas haciendo?

spike: no mucho, solo estoy limpiando todo como es mi rutina

flash: ¿quieres salir un rato?

spike: twilight me mataría si no termino mis deberes

flash: yo te defiendo si se le ocurre algo, entonces ¿que dices?

spike: si tu asumes mi castigo...claro ¿porque no?

flash: ¿donde quieres ir?

Entonces sienten un gran grito desde la habitación de twilight.

spike: debe estar teniendo pesadillas de nuevo

flash: ¿tu lo sabias?

spike: pues claro, he vivido con ella toda mi vida...la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿desde cuando sabes tu sobre sus pesadillas?

flash: yo...emmmm... -se escucho otro grito -¡debemos ir a ayudarla!

spike: ok, pero después te haré decir la verdad

Ambos subieron hacia la habitación de twilight y la calmaron, para hacerla dormir de nuevo. Después de su pequeña siesta llamaron a las manes para hablar acerca del misterioso pony que había dado la información falsa (no toda era falsa jiji).

twilight: me alegra que hayan podido venir chicas

fluttershy: siempre vendremos cuando nos necesites

rarity: acerca de eso, ¿que nos querían contar?

pinkie: ¡¿ya son novios?!

flash y twilight: ¡no!

rainbow: ¿entonces?

twilight: es sobre lo que paso con el periódico de el otro día ¿recuerdan?

pinkie: ¡yo si! ¡¿ese que decía que tu y el capitán flash eran novios y que ademas decía que eramos unas alcohólicas?! -dijo saltando y con una gran sonrisa

twilight: si...ese

applejack: ¿descubrieron algo?

twilight: el editor nos dijo que esa información se la entrego un pony anónimo

rainbow: osea...¿no tenia nombre?

twilight: así es rainbow, y ademas en el tenia la firma de ambos como dando autorización para publicarlo

fluttershy: no me digas que falsificaron sus firmas

twilight: lamentablemente si fluttershy, debemos estar más alerta donde ponemos nuestras firmas

rarity: ¿nos llamaste por eso?

twilight: si, ademas necesito que se paren aquí -las cinco se pararon delante de twilight -ustedes, flash y spike, tambien vengan -ambos le obedecieron y se pusieron en el lugar apuntado

spike: ¿que vas a hacer?

twilight: voy a hacerles a todos un hechizo de protección, contra cualquier cosa

applejack: ¿que clase de cosas?

twilight: como...hechizos malignos entre otras cosas así, lo único de lo que no los protegerá será de daño físico

flash: para mi eso no es problema

twilight: ¿todos listos?

todos: ¡listos! -entonces twilight hizo brillar su cuerno potentemente y luego apareció un escudo rosa alrededor de todos, este desapareció y luego twilight cayo al suelo

flash: ¿estas bien? -dijo acercandosele

twilight: si, es solo que este hechizo es tan poderoso y difícil que me canse

pinkie: ¿funciono?

twilight: si funciono -dijo mientras se paraba - es solo que los escudos son invisibles

Ese mismo día, de noche y entre las oscuras sombras del castillo, el misterioso pony observaba a twilight y flash mientras cenaban acompañados de spike.

¿?: puedes proteger a tus amigas princesa ¿pero quien te protegerá a ti de tus sueños?

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero he estado haciendo otras cosas y ademas hace mucho calor y mis ideas me dejan.**

**bye! ojala les haya gustado**


	10. los sueños

Esa noche twilight tuvo unas horribles pesadillas...

twilight: ¿donde estoy? -dijo un poco adormilada

¿?: este es el lugar de tu sufrimiento

twilight: a..a que te refieres

¿?: ¿crees que tus amigas te ayudaran? ¿cierto...

twilight: ¿por...por que no lo harían? -dijo temerosa ya que la habitación en la que estaba era oscura, no se veía nada y ademas de eso una extorsionada voz le hablaba

¿?: aquí las tienes -se encendió la luz de repente y solo para el terror de twilight...ahí estaban las cinco yeguas destrozadas, con sangre y apenas reconocibles

twilight: ¡¿que has hecho?!

¿?: lo que te mereces...

twilight: yo no he hecho nada -se tiro al suelo a llorar hasta que algo se acerco a ella

¿?: no temas...

twilight: ¿princesa luna?

luna: si, he visto que has tenido fuertes pesadillas

twilight: ¿a que se deben?

luna: alguien te desea mal...y no solo a ti

twilight: ¿quien? yo no he hecho nada

luna: tu no eres la causante...sino ese otro odiado

twilight: ¿odiado?

luna: alguien que esta cerca de ti...que has soñado

twilight: ¿spike?

luna: no twilight...alguien que ha ganado tu cariño

twilight: ya se a quien se refiere, pero que tiene que ver

luna: pronto lo descubrirás, por ahora solo piensa en bien, nunca en la gente que te desea lo contrario

twilight: muchas gracias por alejar mis pesadillas -la abrazo

luna: twilight, yo no puedo alejar tus pesadillas, solo tu puedes

twilight: de todos modos -entonces sonó su despertador...

La brisa de otoño llego a su rostro y sintió como todas sus horribles pesadillas desaparecían, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

spike: twilight, despertaste

twilight: si y necesito hablar con alguien, así que no desayunaré hoy -se levanto

spike: ah no! tu desayunas, no me importa si la misma princesa celestia necesita tu presencia

twilight: pero es importante

spike: aún así, es la comida más importante del día

twilight: agh, como sea ¿sabes donde esta flash?

spike: ¿que pregunta es esa? esta afuera entrenando con los guardias primerisos, mira por la ventana y lo encontraras

twilight: se me olvido

Tuvo que desayunar a la fuerza, pero cuando termino salio corriendo al patio del castillo donde encontró a flash gritando como loco a los guardias para que entrenen.

flash: ¡mas rápido!

twilight: flash..-le toco el hombro y este salto de susto

flash: aaahhh!

twilight: perdón, necesito hablar contigo en privado

flash: okey ¡enseguida vuelvo! ¡pobre de alguno que vea holgazaneando!

guardias: ¡si capitán!

flash: muy bien vamos

twilight: ¿¡que dijiste?! -por tantos gritos quedo un poco sorda

flash: déjame...-le mando un golpe por detrás de la cabeza

twilight: ¡auch! ¿porque?

flash: lo siento, pero así recuperaste la audición ¿cierto?

twilight: si supongo -se sobo la cabeza

flash: ¿que necesitas?

twilight: ven, vayamos al castillo

flash: no me asustes...

Ya en el castillo twilight le contó todo a flash acerca de sus extraños sueños, excepto el más extraño de todos.

flash: ¿yo? ¿quien tendría algo contra mi?

twilight: eso mismo me pregunto, pero la cosa es contra ambos

flash: descuida, tendré a toda la guardia del castillo vigilandote 24 horas al día

twilight: no, esto no pasa en el día, sino que en mis sueños...no se si tu has tenido extraños sueños

flash: ahora que lo mencionas...el otro día soñé que una voz bastante extorsionada que me hablaba, pero no le entendí mucho para ser sincero

twilight: esto esta raro -entonces una flecha vuela por arriba de la melena de twilight cortandole un mechón -¡¿pero que fue eso?!

flash: ¡muéstrate quien sea! -se paro firme delante de twilight, pero una flecha voló arriba de su casco quitandoselo -¿pero que...

twilight: quédate ahí -hizo brillar su cuerno y apareció un escudo rosa alrededor de ambos

flash: creí que tus escudos no ayudarían de forma física

twilight: el otro no, pero este repelerá cualquier cosa

flash: es oficial, toda la guardia estará a tu cuidado las 24 horas del día

twilight: no ¿no entiendes? hay que parar esto de una vez -entonces llega spike

spike: ¿esta era la cosa tan importante que debías hacer? -dijo al verlos bien juntos en un escudo

twilight: no empieces spike...nos atacaron con flechas

spike: ¿no te paso nada verdad?

twilight: ademas de que tengo que ir a la peluquería...no


	11. el experimento

Al día siguiente flash no se le despego a twilight y esto se le hacia especialmente molesto a la princesa, ya que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara si no traía identificación y documentos especiales.

En la biblioteca del castillo...

twilight: flash, se que cuidarme es tu trabajo pero...por favor no soy una potrilla y puedo cuidarme sola

flash: tu misma lo has dicho, cuidarte es MI trabajo y no dejare que nadie se te acerque

twilight: me esperas aquí? debo...ir?...al baño! si eso -flash levanto una ceja en tono de sospecha - ya sabes, cosas de yeguas -se retiro como un rayo

flash: yo me quedare aquí de todas formas

twilight: woah, osea me gusta y esto es lindo y toda la cosa pero...ya se pasa de "galante"

pinkie: ¡¿quien!? -dijo apareciendo de la nada en su escondite

twilight: aahh! -se tapo la boca para que su guardia no la escuchara -pinkie pie ¿que haces aquí?

pinkie: es simple, supe que habías estado teniendo problemas con tus horas de sueño...

twilight: ¿y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

pinkie: tal vez mi habilidad ¡madam pinkie! te pueda ayudar, hasta traje mi bola del destino -la saco de la nada -¿te gusta? es nueva, la otra curiosamente no funcionaba

twilight: es...muy linda pinkie, pero dudo que eso me ayude

pinkie: es simple ¿recuerdas cuando usaste esos cables conmigo y sacabas unos documentos extraños?

twilight: eso no eran documentos extraños, se llaman informes y dudo mucho que...-pinkie le tapo la boca con le casco

pinkie: se me ocurrió que si conectas eso...con mi bola del destino ¡podríamos ver que ocurre en tus sueños!

twilight: pinkie, eso no tiene ningún...espera, podrías tener razón...solo necesito tu bola del destino y que me ayudes

pinkie: oki doki loki ¡con gusto te ayudo!

twilight: una cosa -se le acerco -esto queda entre nosotras dos ¿si?

flash: ¿que queda entre las dos? -dijo volando arriba de ambas

twilight: ¡¿acaso hoy es el día de darme infartos!?

flash: upsi ¿de que hablaban?

pinkie: decíamos que vamos a usar mi... -twilight le hizo un gesto de que se callara -ohhh ¡es secreto! -empezó a saltar con una gran sonrisa

twilight: así es, si nos disculpas debemos hacer unas investigaciones psicológicas -tomo a pinkie con su magia y se fueron

flash: algo me guele muy mal... -dijo ya después de que ambas se habían ido del castillo

En la habitación de pinkie (básicamente sugar cube corner)...

twilight: muy bien comenzamos ¡pinkie! -le apunto -seras mi conejillo de indias

pinkie: como quieras...pero ¿no te hacen falta tus cosas de ciencia? ¿así se llamaban?

twilight: ¡agh! las deje en el laboratorio del castillo, en seguida vuelvo -volvió al castillo a hurtadillas sin hacer ningún ruido, pero en cuanto iba a llegar choco con algo firme o alguien...

flash: ejem, ¿que haces?

twilight: yo...vine a buscar algo, así que si me disculpas...-trato de pasar pero solo logro ser bloqueada por la dura armadura de flash

flash: en serio ¿que haces?

twilight: vine a buscar mis vestidos y coronas para una muy rosa pijamada con pinkie -trato de sonar natural

flash: ¿a las cinco de la tarde?

twilight: tu...¿tu que sabes de pijamadas?

flash: el mismo nombre del evento especifica que es en pijama y ese conjunto se utiliza para dormir y por lo que se...uno duerme de noche -le dijo serio

twilight en su mente: se ve tan lindo cuando habla especificadamente...-sacudió la cabeza para salir de su trance y salio corriendo al laboratorio

flash: ¡oye! ¡vuelve aquí! -le siguió la carrera hacia el laboratorio

twilight en su mente: tranquila, solo toma lo necesario y te tele-transportas hacia sugar cube corner -en un pasillo paro de golpe perdiendo a flash y escapando hacia otra dirección

twilight: muy bien, el laboratorio esta en esta...-flash le paro el paso cuando estaba apunto de llegar

flash: ¿donde iras ahora? -twilight se teletransporto directo al otro lado del laboratorio dejando a flash muy confundido

twilight: rápido, rápido, rápido! -repetía mientras tomaba todo el equipo de ciencia que encontró

flash: ¡aquí estas!

twilight: ¡adiós! -le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa triunfante y desapareció

flash: a veces me gustaría no estar enamorado de esa chica

Con pinkie...

pinkie: ¿cuanto más tardara? -entonces derrepente apareció twilight con todo lo necesario

twilight: llegue -le respondió agitada

pinkie: ¿que te paso?

twilight: no...quiero hablar...de eso

flash: ¡lo harás!

twilight: ¡ay por favor!

pinkie: ¿invitaste a flash?

twilight: solo vete ¿si?

flash: soy tu guardia, no lo haré

twilight: como quieras pero no te gustara ver esto

pinkie: ¿por donde empezamos?

twilight: ven aquí -le coloco un casco con varios cables de distintos colores pegados

flash: ¿que hacen?

twilight: ¿te querías quedar? ahora te quedas, calladito se ve más bonito -desconecto algunos de los cables de un carrito que llevaba una impresora de informes y los pego a la "bola del destino" -¿como te sientes pinkie?

pinkie: bien ¿que hago?

twilight: recuéstate en tu cama y duérmete -le respondió mientras se ponía una bata de laboratorio y unas gafas (como la twilight humana) -veamos... -pinkie le obedeció y se durmió al instante incluso roncando, twilight comenzó a mirar la bola y esta comenzó a mostrar... -¿cupcakes? esto no tiene sentido

pinkie entre-dormida: deliciosos cupcakes...

twilight: retiro lo dicho, olvide que estaba con la reina de los cupcakes

flash: ¿que es esto?

twilight: solo un pequeño experimento...¡pinkie despierta!

pinkie: cupcakes...¿que? oh solo era un sueño...un delicioso sueño

twilight: ahora me toca -tomo un tipo de mapa de su cabeza -mira pinkie, esto es muy delicado

Una explicación después...

twilight: ¿entendiste?

pinkie: si señora

twilight: muy bien -se coloco el casco y pinkie comenzó a ponerle los cables

flash: ¿no te gustaría un poco de ayuda? no se si esta sea la poni más...calificada, para algo así

twilight: solo es un experimento, nada peligroso ¿terminaste pinkie?

pinkie: sipi -se fue a su bola y la miro atenta, en eso twilight se le acerco al oído

twilight: si llegas a ver algo como una cama o escuchas gemidos despiertame o desconecta todo de inmediato

pinkie: no te preocupes, relájate y duerme -twilight se recostó y a los pocos minutos se durmió -veamos que sueña...

flash: ¿podría ver?

pinkie: claro, pero no le digas a ya sabes quien -ambos se pusieron a mirar...

_y les dejo con el misterio de ¿que soñara twilight? ¿soñara esos momentos con su guardia? ¿o soñara que es torturada como siempre? _

_pronto actualizo_

_bye!_


	12. Chapter 12

Lo único que aparecía en la bola del destino era oscuridad total

pinkie: tonta bola, se estropeo -iba a moverla pero flash la detuvo

flash: espera, la imagen se aclara

En el fondo aparecía twilight amarrada de los cuatro cascos e inconsciente

pinkie: ¿que significa?

Derrepente de lo que quedaba de oscuridad aparecía un poni encapuchado, después de eso twilight despertaba

twilight s(en el sueño): donde estoy?

¿?: bienvenida princesa, se la pasara muy bien aquí

twilight s: ¿que...-entonces la imagen se vuelve negra y solo se sienten agudos y dolorosos gritos de parte de twilight

flash: ¿pero que es esto? -en eso la twilight real empieza a gritar y llorar

twilight: me duele ya ¡no! por favor déjame -entonces empieza a sangrar muy fuerte por todas partes, rajuñones, por la nariz e intimidad

pinkie: ¡flash! tráeme un paño húmedo esta sangrando mucho

flash: de...de inmediato -le respondió en completo shock por lo que veía

pinkie: ¡despierta! -le quito el casco con cables y despertó llorando de dolor

twilight: mi piel...¿que paso?

pinkie: empezaste a sangrar mucho, ve al baño y límpiate -twilight se paro muy adolorida

flash en su mente: *esto es mi culpa, ese maldito...debo decirle* -entonces salio

pinkie: déjame vendarte, te voy a poner alcohol -la vendo en casi todo el cuerpo

twilight: gracias pinkie

pinkie: ¿que soñabas?

twilight: estaba amarrada de cascos, luego un poni de melena azul me...-paro derrepente y quedo con mirada seria

flash: vamos al castillo, necesito decirte algo

pinkie: recuerda descansar -quedo un poco más tranquila después de eso

En el castillo...

twilight: haré café ¿quieres?

flash: no, necesito decirte algo muy importante que quizás debí haberte mencionado antes

twilight: dime

flash: cuando era pequeño, tenia un amigo se llamaba...comet tail

twilight: no te estarás refiriendo al comet tail que yo conozco y vimos hace días?

flash: si, ese...recuerdo que de pequeños ambos vivíamos en canterlot y jeje solíamos hacer planes para molestar a una pequeña yegua que nos gustaba -le dijo nervioso pero twilight no tomo mucho eso en cuenta -la cosa es que con el tiempo ya mayores...más o menos diez, once años de edad empezamos a pelear acerca de quien se quedaría con ella de mayores

twilight: ¿eso que tiene que ver?

flash: escúchame, recuerdo que hubo un día en el que no vi a comet y al día siguiente se comportaba muy raro...le pregunte que pasaba y me respondió que había hecho un trato con un hechicero del sueño

twilight: creo que...

flash: eso no es lo peor, me pidió que lo siguiera para controlar a la yegua en sus sueños...y ya sabes hacer eso, pero yo me re use, tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte

twilight: ¿pelea?

flash: fue a la semana de que me contara de sus nuevos "poderes" el estaba apunto de lanzarse a la yegua, pero se le abalance encima a comet y lo detuve...desde ese momento me ha estado molestando, ademas de que lo vencí en muchas cosas desde esa edad como, en las chicas, lo de ser guardia y ¿recuerdas que te dije que había tenido cinco novias?

twilight: si..

flash: todas ellas eran ex de comet que me tomaban de sorpresa para ponerlo celoso, claro que las ayudaba por amor pero nunca...bueno hubo una yegua pero...no la volví a ver

twilight: ¿como se llamaba?

flash: sunset shimmer, unicornio, fue por poco tiempo pero fue la única con la que estuve que no me quiso por comet...ni siquiera me quería me engaño por ser guardia y después de nuestro rompimiento al parecer desapareció

twilight: yo la conozco

flash: ¿en serio?

twilight: es una gran amiga mía -twilight pensaba que sunset estuvo con los dos flash, era extraño ¿también habría estado engañando al humano? era obvio que en su próxima visita al otro mundo se lo preguntaría

flash: la cosa es que ya con el tiempo supe que se mudo a ponyville, hace como dos años me empezó a mandar cartas y fotos con ella, la yegua que quisimos de pequeños

twilight: ¿tienes las fotos?

flash: no...creo que quieras verlas

twilight: claro que quiero -flash saco algo así como su billetera y saco una foto cortada

flash: por supuesto que saque a comet de la foto

twilight: yo...yo...¿como fui tan tonta? -ella estaba en la foto, pero como unicornio

flash: ¿por no notarme nunca?

twilight: ¿que?...no, por no darme cuenta de que yo era la yegua

flash: ¿en serio? -la miro como -_-

twilight: y bueno...claro si por nunca haberlos notado

flash: dame eso

twilight: aún la guardaras?

flash: no que te tenga aquí significa que desperdicie la foto mas hermosa que tengo -twilight se sonrojo un poco y se mordió el labio

twilight: creo que nos salimos del tema

flash: la cosa es que debe estar celoso por que yo si puedo estar contigo y por eso...te...atormenta en tus sueños

twilight: ¿pero y tu?

flash: a mi siempre me había molestado en mis sueños, pero nunca me torturo ni tampoco se me apareció encapuchado...simplemente me molestaba con payasos y arañas

twilight: tampoco te eches toda la culpa

flash: tal vez tienes razón...

twilight: no es tu culpa que yo sea atractivamente irresistible -ambos se rieron

flash: eso es cierto pero esa no es excusa para dejarte sangrando y lastimarte físicamente

twilight: esta era la primera vez que...-entonces cayo desmayada al suelo

flash: ¿que? ¡comet! -este estaba con una pistola de dardos tranquilizadores montado en un árbol con una maliciosa sonrisa

comet: lo que te ganas -entonces desapareció

flash: tranquilo flash...solo es un dardo tranquilizador, nada peligroso -le quito el dardo de la nuca y la dejo en su cama

_esto ya se vuelve más peligroso que misterioso, al menos flash se confeso en cuanto a eso de comet_

_bye!_


	13. Chapter 13

Al otro día twilight despertó un poco mareada pero no al punto de quedar desorientada, recordaba lo que le paso y el porque de su estado. Pensaba que lo único bueno que salio de ese dardo es que como la dejo inconsciente no pudo tener sus pesadillas.

Se levanto y camino lento mientras bajaba las escaleras se noto sola pero aún así busco a spike o a flash, cualquiera de los dos estaría bien para que le ayudasen a caminar mejor de como ya lo hacía. Lo primero que escucho al bajar fueron los gritos del capitán por fuera del castillo, eso le dio cierta tranquilidad a su mente ya que temía estar en otra pesadilla.

Entro a la cocina y no vio a spike, pero si había una nota de su parte que decia: querida twilight te deje el desayuno y no te preocupes flash esta afuera si te preguntas lo que paso, solo estuviste inconsciente por un dardo tranquilizador. Tu amigo y asistente numero uno, Spike.

Se sentó en la mesa y comió su desayuno, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en este segundo ¿porque comet se rebajaría a esto? osea era obvio que era un completo idiota y patán pero twilight nunca pensó que llegaría a ser algún tipo de criminal de cierta forma por atormentarla de esa forma.

Después de comer aún se sentía mareada por el efecto del dardo, así que fue como pudo hacia el patio para buscar a flash y que le ayudara un poco a caminar o al menos estar con el ya que no tenia trabajo hoy e incluso podría ayudarle.

twilight: flash ¿donde estas? -caminaba un poco torpe y empezaba a ver un poco borroso

flash: twilight! deberías estar en cama, el efecto aún no pasa

twilight: ¿a que te refieres? estoy totalmente...bien

flash: a penas puedes hablar y estas tambaleando -le puso el brazo en su hombro y se la llevo a su habitacion

twilight: ya te dije que...estoy bien

flash: no lo estas, no quiero verte levantada o podrías caer o desmayarte, solo duerme y quédate ahí

twilight: ¿te cuento algo? -ya se empezaba a poner como una borracha por el efecto alucinógeno de los dardos

flash: ah..ya que, dime -twilight le hizo como que era secreto para que acercara el oído y le susurro

twilight: me gustas... -dijo mientras sonreía como loca total

flash: muy bien...voy a pensar que eso fue un efecto del dardo

twilight: ¿que no me amas? -dijo ya con una voz más distorsionada

flash: eemmm...yo...me asustas un poco

twilight: ya me condenaste flash...tu amor me condeno a la muerte -ya no parpadeaba y solo decía pequeñas frases con un pequeño tono de maldad

flash: ya para twilight, en serio -twilight se le empezó a acercar con la misma mirada sin expresión y en ese punto flash noto que en su nuca donde había caído el dardo se estaba tiñendo su pelaje de negro -¿que tienes en la nuca?

twilight: es mi veneno...tu lo pusiste ahí ¿no recuerdas? ayer -flash ya se desesperaba y tratando de disimular tomo una cuchillo pequeño que había en la mesita de noche y le corto un pedazo de piel, el mismo que tenia teñido de negro

flash: lo siento mucho -twilight paro completamente sus acciones y de un momento a otro cae al piso sangrando por la nuca -debo llamar a alguien, quien sea -se fue al baño de la habitación y saco un poco de alcohol y algodón para desinfectar el corte que el mismo hizo. Ya después de eso la dejo en la cama y se retiro para buscar a spike que estaba con rarity y sweetie belle

flash: spike, necesito tu ayuda

spike: ¿que pasa?

flash: es twilight, rarity ¿tienes una hoja y una pluma que me prestes?

rarity: claro -flash escribió un largo mensaje en la hoja

flash: por favor mándala a la princesa celestia, es urgente

spike: ¿que es?

flash: solo mándala ¿si?

spike: muy bien -la mando y flash tiro un suspiro de alivio -¿ahora me puedes decir que pasa?

flash: en el castillo te cuento

spike: vamos, yo ya termine aquí

flash: ¿que hacian?

spike: rarity me compro un traje con gemas la ultima vez que fue a manehattan y se le había olvidado entregarmelo

flash: ¿y donde esta?

sweetie: se lo comió -spike río nervioso

flash: ya vamonos

Ambos se fueron al castillo y todo estaba en total silencio excepto por unos pequeños gritos que venían del segundo piso.

flash: quédate aquí spike -subió con miedo pero cuando entro se calmo

twilight: flash ¡¿que me pasa!? ¡mi nuca! estoy sangrando

flash: tranquila yo lo hice

twilight: ¿que? -dijo apretándose la herida para evitar que sangrará más

flash: te cuento lo que paso, hace un rato bajaste muy mareada y un tanto desorientada, te traje aquí y empezaste a actuar raro...mejor dicho, sin ofender claro...como una loca homicida y tu nuca comenzó a ponerse negra así que...corte ese pedazo teñido y te caíste desangrada, spike esta abajo y debo explicarle, también llame a la princesa celestia.

twilight: ¿y no me paraste o me amarraste? no creas que esto de que te corten un pedazo de piel no duele

flash: lo se, perdón pero me tenias acorralado y no tuve más opción

twilight: no importa solo te defendías

flash: yo voy a hablar con spike, si te mareas o empiezas a sentirte extraña me gritas y vengo de inmediato y te prometo que nada más de cortes

twilight: okey

Flash bajo ya más aliviado por el asunto y ahí le contó a spike todo lo sucedido, pero a diferencia de lo que le dijo a twilight a el le contó lo que le había dicho estando...no como ella.

spike: woah ¿en serio hizo y dijo eso? se nota que no era ella

flash: lo se por eso te digo, pero esto no es ningún misterio yo se quien se lo causo...vendrá la princesa celestia

spike: ¿quieres que la reciba?

flash: por favor, yo debo arreglar unos asuntos -dijo quitándose la armadura

spike: muy bien ¿que hago si le vuelve a pasar?

flash: descuida no te hará nada *es a mi* -se fue

spike: esto asusta... -sintió gritos desde arriba -oh no

Mientras con flash...

flash: espero funcione -saco un frasquito estando ya cerca del bosque everfree y este exploto en brillos

comet: lo guardaste -dijo apareciendo entre eso brillos

flash: me dijiste que lo guardará y eso hice

comet: ¿que quieres?

flash: deja en paz a twilight

comet: yo nunca haría tal cosa -se hizo el inocente

flash: ¿que quieres? te doy lo que tu quieras, solo déjala tranquila -respondio con seriedad a pesar de lo divertido estaba comet

comet: simple, aléjate y no te le vuelvas a acercar o...

flash: ¿o que?

comet: o...ella pagará más caro de lo que ya lo ha estado pagando, debo decir que no esta nada mal para ser, ya sabes...aunque bueno ya no

flash: maldito infeliz

comet: ¿¡yo?! tu lo serás te la querías quedar para ti

flash: ¿como puedes pensar eso? estás loco

comet: si, si, olvidaba que tu eres un santo que nunca le haría nada a nadie

flash: yo nunca he sido un santo, pero tampoco me rebajaría a algo como eso

comet: como sea ¿aceptas el trato?

flash pensando: ¿que hago? si acepto twilight estará bien pero no podre verla más...no puedo arriesgar su vida por mis gustos

flash: acepto

comet: mañana empieza, te vigilo -desapareció

flash: no puedo creer lo que hice...

_quiero avisar que esto ya lo cambie, por alguna razon le había puesto de humor, pero ya esta arreglado_

_ojala les haya gustado_

_bye!_


	14. Chapter 14

_primero que todo quiero avisar que si no les gustan las peleas y conflictos o cosas tipo terror y así esto no les gustará y menos en lo que se pondrá más adelante. lean con la advertencia _

Flash estuvo caminando por la tarde, esperando que sea lo suficientemente tarde como para que nadie en el castillo este despierto y así lo viera irse. Su plan básicamente era irse sin ser visto e ir de vuelta al imperio de cristal, allí le contaría al capitán shining armor y a la princesa cadance.

De seguro la princesa celestia ya había vuelto a canterlot así que no serviría contarle nada.

Entro al castillo como a las cuatro de la mañana, cuanto más tarde mejor, se metió a su habitación que por desgracia el mismo había elegido al lado de twilight.

flash: muy bien, si no hago ningún ruido y me voy rápido no pasa nada y no tendré que hacer lo que no quiero -se refería a lastimar a twilight, ya que si llegará a descubrir que se va de seguro le preguntaría el porque y eso sucesivamente llevaría a una pelea en la cual tendría que terminar diciéndole algo malo.

Derrepente...

¿?: flash ¿eres tu? -dijeron desde fuera

flash: ¿que hago? ¿que hago? *no me queda más que ignorarla*

twilight: ¿estás ahí? -abrió la puerta pero flash no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto -¿que pasa? ¿porque no abrías?

flash: permiso -tomo su alborja y salio de la habitación indiferente -*que funcione y no me siga*

twilight: ¿a donde vas?

flash en su mente: *me lleva...

twilight: oye respondeme ¡que respondas!

flash: *no me queda otra* ¡cállate! ¡cállate por celestia! -terminaron saliendo del castillo

twilight: ¿¡que te pasa?! actúas como un...

flash: ¿¡como idiota?! si lo se, ya déjame en paz

twilight: primero responde lo que te estoy preguntando

flash: ¿¡quieres saber que me pasa?! *mi ultima carta* ¡me...me tienes harto! ¡no quiero verte más y para colmo me sigues como...¡como tonta! -le costaba pensar en algo malo para decir, por otro lado twilight ya estaba con los ojos cristalinos por aguantarse la llorada pero en vez de estallar en llanto bajo la cabeza y lloró en silencio

twilight: como quieras...-se fue en silencio total

flash: perdón pero ya no tengo opción -dijo en susurro casi para el mismo, desplegó las alas y se fue volando hacía el imperio

comet: mi plan va a la perfección, en cuanto este imbécil se vaya convenceré a la desdichada twilight de que se vengue -camino sereno en dirección a twilight que aún no llegaba al castillo, le toco el hombro

twilight: ¡flash! -volteó -oh, ¿que quieres loco? -por su tristeza no le hizo nada

comet: solo escúchame prometo no hacer nada

twilight: te escucho

comet: te ofrezco un trato o más bien una curación psicológica

twilight: ¿como? no entiendo

comet: te ofrezco venganza -sin que se diera cuenta le soplo un polvo blanco casi invisible en la cara

twilight: no lo se...osea tal vez flash no actúo de la mejor manera pero eso no significa que deba...-el color de sus ojos paso de violeta a azul -cuenta conmigo -sacudió la cabeza y volvió en si -¿que? pero..

comet: genial mañana nos vemos en el bosque everfree

twilight: yo...¿que?

comet en su mente: te vengarás de ese pegaso, lo harás sufrir por dejarte...-los ojos de twilight volvieron a azul

twilight: como digas

comet: que bien, ahora ve a dormir mañana será un día agitado

twilight: si...a...a dormir -se fue como zombie a su habitación y cuando se iba a acostar volvió -¿que paso? -bostezo y cayo dormida

En la mañana twilight despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, algo cansada pero aún así por alguna razón se levanto de inmediato...

En el imperio de cristal flash había llegado no hacía mucho, fue corriendo al castillo para buscar a shining y cadance para contarles lo que tuvo que hacer.

flash entro a la sala del trono sin la formalidad de anunciarse o hacer reverencia, como normalmente se hacía.

flash: princesa cadance, debo...-estaba cansadisimo por todo lo que voló

shining: respire soldado ¿no debería estar en el castillo de mi hermana? más aún estando así

flash: lo se, por eso vine...quería avisar que renuncio al cargo de capitán

cadance y shining: ¿¡que?!

cadance: ¿que paso?

shining: ¿estas escuchando lo que dices? cualquier semental querría estar en tu lugar

flash: mejor les cuento toda le historia

cadance: ¿tiene que ver con twilight?

flash: mucho

shining: ¡lo sabia! ¡te gusta mi hermana!

flash: ¡no es eso! esto no tiene que ver esas boberias, ¡es un asunto totalmente serio! -se enojo

cadance: explícate

flash: supongo que la princesa celestia les habrá contado lo que le paso el otro día

shining: si lo hizo

flash: yo sabia y conocía al causante y bueno...

cadance: no dijiste nada -trato de adivinar

flash: lo contrario, se lo dije ya hace tiempo y lo malo es que...bueno para mi es malo, hice un trato con el maldito

shining: ¿que hiciste? -arqueo una ceja

flash: ya no me le puedo acercar

cadance: ¿porque lo hiciste?

flash: porque...no puedo dejar que sufra por mi culpa y menos que la lastimen como ya lo esta

shining en su mente: *yo que pensaba que este era un maldito roba hermanas ¿como pude pensar eso?*

cadance: no te preocupes por eso flash, haremos algo al respecto -entonces un guardia entra agitado

guardia: capitán, su hermana la princesa twilight esta aquí y esta buscando al capitán flash

shining: hágala pasar

guardia: pero no es todo, esta furiosa y la estamos tratando de controlarla

cadance: háganla pasar de todos modos

guardia: como usted diga -se retiro

flash: no puedo verla

cadance: solo es twilight ¿que tan enojada...-twilight entro y tenía cara de furia pura y los ojos azules

shining: twily...¿como estas? -dijo asustado

twilight: ¿donde esta flash? ¡se que estás aquí! -este estaba escondido con mucho miedo

cadance: cálmate

twilight: ¿como me voy a calmar?! ¡sal de donde estés!

flash: ¿que quieres?

twilight: ¡me dejaste sola! ¡me lastimaste y ahora yo haré lo mismo!

shining: ¡twilight ya basta!

twilight: no!

_y por mala que soy los dejo en suspenso jeje, mentira después actualizo y veremos que le pasará al pobre flash que de seguro recibirá una buena paliza xD_

_ojala les haya gustado ;D_

_bye!_


	15. Chapter 15

flash: ¡twilight! ¿que te pasa?

twilight: miren quien lo dice...-le brillaron los ojos

flash: comet te hizo algo, se te nota

twilight: comet solo me ayudo a darme cuenta el idiota que eres ¡es el mejor amigo que he tenido! -se le abalanzo

flash: ¡ya suéltame!

twilight: ¡nunca! te haré sufrir como lo hiciste conmigo

flash: ¿a que te refieres? yo nunca te he hecho nada ¡es comet el que te ha hecho daño!

shining: twilight deja tranquilo a flash -twilight gruño con los ojos enfurecidos

cadance: ¿espera...comet? ya se ¡flash!

flash: si...princesa? -dijo mientras luchaba contra los golpes de twilight

cadance: ¡debes besarla!

flash y shining: ¿¡que?!

cadance: si es comet el que lo hizo eso servirá

flash: no puedo hacer eso

shining: ¡es cierto no puede!

Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos comet observaba todo...

comet: agh si la besa estoy perdido...a menos... -tomo unas extrañas pociones que raramente se veían antiguas -ja ja ja haz lo que quieras, nada la salvará ahora...

Volviendo al imperio...

cadance: ¡hazlo!

flash: ¡no puedo! no me atrevo

shining: ¡soldado! ¡bésala! -cadance y flash quedaron con cara de wtf -¿que? ¿no puedo desear bienestar a mi hermana?

cadance: no...es eso pero, nunca creí que dirías eso

shining: solo hazlo

flash: ¡no puedo!

cadance: ¡no tengas vergüenza!

flash: no es eso ¡solo quiere golpearme! no me deja acercarle

De sorpresa shining lo empuja hacía twilight bruscamente haciendo que la besará a la fuerza casi siendo un cabesaso durisimo, twilight sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de su lugar.

twilight: ¡¿que estas haciendo!? -dijo sonrojada y asustada

flash: ¡volviste! -la abrazo mientras twilight miraba a shining y cadance con cara de no tener idea de lo que pasaba

twilight: ¿a donde fui exactamente?

cadance: luego hablaremos de eso, por ahora deben volver a ponyville

shining: ¿no crees que sería peligroso que vuelvan con ese loco suelto?

cadance: no creo que pase nada

twilight: creo que me gustaría volver...a mi habitación para dormir un poco

shining: puedes dormir en el tren

cadance: así es mejor vallan

En el tren twilight se quedo dormida en cuanto este partió, no le hablo a nadie y eso le preocupó un poco al pegaso guardia, su repentino sueño, las confusiones e incluso el porque un beso era la supuesta cura.

flash: esto es extraño, no tiene sentido...yo conozco a comet y el nunca se rendiría tan simple -miro a twilight, al parecer no tenía pesadillas -por lo menos ya duermes tranquila

twilight entre dormida: ya basta en serio...

flash: ¿que? -su tono de voz era diferente, no asustado ni nada por el estilo sino como de tratar de evitar a alguien

twilight entre dormida: jajaja ya déjame

flash: ¿se esta riendo? -la destapo y estaba totalmente normal -esto no es obra de comet...tal vez solo tenga un sueño divertido? no tengo idea, en cuanto no sangre y no llore todo bien

twilight entre dormida: jajaja como quieras

flash: mejor trato de pensar en otra cosa...*¿porque mi vida es tan aburrida? a parte de este incidente nunca me pasa nada* -se puso a mirar por la ventana con el nivel máximo de aburrimiento en su mente -*me pregunto ¿si me duermo no pasará nada cierto?* -apoyo la cabeza en el casco y se durmió un buen rato

Dos horas más tarde se despertó por el grito del conductor que anunciaba la llegada, miro con miedo a twilight esperando no encontrarse con alguna sorpresa, para su suerte estaba totalmente normal.

flash: twilight...twilight despierta llegamos

twilight: si, si ya me desperté -flash se río -¿que pasa?

flash: estas...un poco despeinada -twilight se miro la cabeza y estaba como cuando enloqueció en lección cero

twilight: que chistoso, ya vamonos

Ya en el castillo twilight fue directo a su habitación solo para tirarse en la cama y dormirse de nuevo.

flash: tengo que hablar con comet tail -salio y fue directo al bosque everfree e hizo lo mismo que antes con el frasco

comet: ¿que quieres ahora? me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dado ese frasco mágico

flash: quiero que me digas ¿que hiciste? dudo mucho que te hayas rendido tan fácil

comet: te juro que no he hecho nada, decidí dejarte en paz y a twilight

flash: en serio -levanto una ceja

comet: ¿que más quieres? ¿la has visto con pesadillas? pues lo dudo

flash: tienes razón, pero te conozco y si llego a saber que hiciste algo...

comet: que va! no he hecho nada *no algo a corto plazo* lo juro en serio

flash: te daré el beneficio de la duda

Empezó a caminar hacía el castillo pero unos metros más lejos volteo y vio a comet que se despedía con una sonrisa demasiado inocente. Cuando entro todo normal, al parecer había dicho la verdad.

flash: mejor duermo un poco, twilight no es la única que lo necesita

_de aquí en adelante es romance, porque el plan de comet es a largo plazo espero no les moleste el romance y perdón pero ayer me quitarón el computador por eso no actualice. _

_bye!_


	16. Chapter 16

Una semana después de los incidentes la princesa celestia ordenó encontrar al causante de todos los problemas, a pesar de que buscaron y buscaron sin final nunca lo encontraron, flash trato de llamarlo pero no logró nada.

Por fortuna nunca volvió a pasar nada más o eso es lo que suponían hasta ahora...

twilight: dormí genial -dijo levantandose, tendió su cama y se fue para desayunar

spike: buenos días twilight

twilight: buenos días spike ¿como dormiste?

spike: como siempre normal ¿y tu?

twilight: bien ¿has visto a flash?

spike: creo que fue al bosque everfree ¿porque?

twilight: pensaba invitarlo a salir para la noche...

spike: parece que alguien se...

twilight: ¡no lo digas! lo se y ya te dije la verdad así que cállate que podría llegar en cualquier segundo

spike: me pregunto a que podría haber ido al bosque everfree ese lugar es demasiado peligroso

twilight: bueno -tomo una taza de té -el es una guardia, debe estar bien

En el bosque everfree...

flash: si consigo esa flor de cristal de seguro aceptará salir conmigo -dijo volando por encima de los arboles

Entonces un brillo entre unos arbustos le llama la atención.

flash: debe ser esa -bajo con cuidado para no rasgarse con las espinas y camino hacia el brillo -¡genial! hay muchas, podría hacer un ramo entero con todas -tomo todas las que pudo y salió volando a su habitación en el castillo

Con twilight en la sala del trono...

twilight: maldito papeleo, hay días que desearía no ser princesa -entonces llega fluttershy -hola fluttershy ¿que pasa?

fluttershy: buenos días twilight es que hace días no te visitaba...pero veo que estas con trabajo si quieres me voy

twilight: para nada, me vendría bien un poco de compañía

fluttershy: entonces me sentaré en mi trono -se sentó y miro todo mientras twilight seguía con su papeleo

twilight: ¿quieres algo? ¿agua, galletas o jugo?

fluttershy: no gracias, desayuné hace poco

twilight: ¿como están tus animalitos?

fluttershy: muy bien ayer encontré una lagartija herida y la tengo en recuperación

twilight: *¿cuando llegará flash? estoy aburrida* me alegra que la estés ayudando

fluttershy: hablando de eso como sigues con tu nuca -twilight se corrió la melena para ver su cicatriz

twilight: va mejor, de todos modos no se nota porque me la tapo con la melena

fluttershy: flash debió sentirse horrible por hacer eso

twilight: lo hizo por mi bien, no importa igual es mi amigo

flutershy: debo irme es hora del almuerzo de angel, ya sabes como se pone

twilight: claro te veo luego

Flash estaba escuchando detrás de twilight todo el tiempo con las flores, espero a que fluttershy se fuera y le tapo los ojos por detras.

flash: adivina quien soy

twilight: ¿pinkie?

flash: -_- no

twilight: ¿rainbow?

flash: no

twilight: ni idea

flash: ¿en serio?

twilight: jaja te estoy bromeando se que eres tu applejack

flash: ¡agh!

twilight: jajaja ya flash, que genio tienes -se lo saco de encima y clavo la mirada en las hermosas flores -son hermosas...

flash: pues son tuyas

twilight: ¿de donde...

flash: esta flor solo crece en las profundidades del bosque everfree, es muy rara de encontrar...como tu

twilight: gracias, en seguida vuelvo las dejaré en mi cuarto -subió y flash grito de felicidad

flash: ¡y así se conquista a una princesa!

spike: ¿porque tanto grito?

flash: invitaré a twilight para salir en la noche

spike: que curioso ella me dijo que te invitaría a ti, mejor le ganas antes de que te pida antes

flash: ¿que tiene que me pida antes?

spike: escúchame, en las relaciones y básicamente todo twilight siempre quiere tomar el control, si tu la controlas desde el principio ya ganaste

flash: tienes razón debo ser el líder esta vez, gracias por el consejo

spike: ahí viene suerte

flash: gracias!

twilight: ¿con quien hablabas?

flash: conmigo mismo, siempre hago eso *¿que dije?*

twilight: oye no se si te gustaría salir en la noche?

flash: claro que si

spike: idiota...ya esta perdido

twilight: muy bien te veo después yo debo terminar mi papeleo

flash: claro -se fue de ahí y vio a spike que negaba con la cabeza en sentido de decepcionado

spike: ¿que te dije?

flash: ¿que quieres? se me adelanto

spike: como sea, tu serás el domesticado luego

flash: ay por favor ¿que podría pasar?


	17. Chapter 17

Esa misma noche salieron a un picnic nocturno que flash sugirió, fueron cerca del bosque everfree, twilight se había puesto una de las flores en el cabello y a pesar de que no era ningún secreto que le gustaba no le contó a las chicas sobre la cita.

flash: y...sueles salir de noche *¿pero que me pasa? he tenido muchas novias y nunca he dicho tal estupidez*

twilight: pues...no, casi nunca

Ambos estaban callados, sin decir nada sonrojados y muy apenados, no sabían que decir para que no sonará tonto o ridículo.

twilight: no...crees que la luna esta preciosa? jeje -rió nerviosa

flash: si mucho, escúchame no se que me pasa hoy estoy muy...

twilight: ¿nervioso? ja yo estoy igual

flash: no lo creo, yo lo estoy más

twilight: para nada osea ¿quien dice "la luna esta preciosa"?

flash: pero solo mírate, hermosa, inteligente tanto carisma ¿quien no se pondría tan nervioso teniendo tu presencia?

twilight: te digo de inmediato que eso de los halagos y decirme mi vida hermosa, no sirve conmigo

flash: ¿y que puedo hacer?

twilight: no lo se intenta algo más...-la beso de golpe sorprendiéndola pero no paso ni dos segundos para que le correspondiera con igual gusto el beso

flash: ¿que tal ahora? -twilight estaba paralizada pero lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza dando a entender que si -no es para tanto...

twilight: ¡¿como que no es para tanto?! ¡me besaste! ¡te bese! ¡es mucho!

flash: osea...¿es malo?

twilight: ¿ah? no, para nada

flash: ¿entonces?

twilight: ¡fue mi primer beso! ¡no lo puedo creer!

flash: no fue tu primer beso

twilight: ¿que?

flash: yo ya te había besado antes ¿recuerdas?

twilight: oh claro pero ese no cuenta, yo no era consciente

flash: okay...y ¿que piensas al respecto?

twilight: bueno...yo...no se que decirte

flash: *o lo dices ahora...* twilight, yo...yo te...te amo

twilight: yo igual

flash: nunca había amado tanto a alguien, en serio no quiero perderte nunca, haría lo que sea necesario para que seas feliz y después de todo lo que ha pasado me siento terrible ya que yo lo comencé

twilight: no me importa lo que hayas hecho, el pasado es pasado...ahora solo importa el presente

flash: ¿tu crees que...no se...que quisieras ser mi novia? -cerro los ojos con miedo pero entonces twilight le besa la mejilla

twilight: es lo que más quiero -comenzó a llorar con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada

flash: gracias -se abrazaron y terminaron viendo las estrellas

En sugar cubecorner...

pinkie: ¡mi pinkie sentido capto un secreto! -salió de ahí como perro oliendo todo hasta que llego donde estaban twilight y flash -aaawww mejor los dejo ¡pero ahora debo ocultar un secreto! oh no, nunca he sido buena en eso...

_ahora me dirán que esta corto, pero esa era la idea porque este es de romance puro y...me cuesta ese genero._

_ojala les haya gustado lo poco que hice._

_adiós.._


	18. Chapter 18

Al día siguiente pinkie estuvo muy nerviosa, como debía guardar el secreto de twilight estaba casi explotando y lo peor de todo era que hoy todas saldrían a un picnic cerca de la casa de fluttershy.

rainbow: ¿que pasa pinkie? has estado muy nerviosa hoy

pinkie: ¿yo? na´h solo comí muchos dulces jeje -rió nerviosa

twilight: pinkie, tu sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea que te pase

pinkie: yo...¡ven conmigo! -la tomo con la cola y la llevo muy lejos de ahí

twilight: ¿que pasa en serio?

pinkie: anoche...tu...flash...yo vi

twilight: oh eso

pinkie: ¡no puedo guardar ese secreto! muy secretoso

twilight: no es un secreto

pinkie: ¿que? pero ¿porque no nos has dicho nada?

twilight: no lo he hecho porque quiero esperar a que se de el momento, pero si quieres que lo diga para que puedas estar tranquila...

pinkie: ¡por favor! ¿siiiii?

twilight: claro pinkie, vamos -pinkie salto de alivio mientras twilight caminaba hacia sus demás amigas que esperaban que no le haya pasado nada malo a pinkie

applejack: ¿y que pasa con pinkie?

twilight: bueno...ella tenía un secreto que no podía ocultar más

rarity: por eso tan nerviosa...ahora ¡¿cual es el secreto?!

rainbow: ¡rarity!

rarity: ¿que? tenemos derecho a saber

fluttershy: pero su vida privada, es sagrada (referencia hora de aventura xD)

twilight: de hecho...rarity tiene razón ustedes son mis amigas y tienen derecho a saber

applejack: pero el secreto no era de pinkie

twilight: no, el secreto es mio y ni siquiera es secreto solo que estaba buscando el momento adecuado de contarles

todas: ¡dilo de una vez!

twilight: ¿donde que quedo la sagrada vida privada...muy bien, se los digo anoche tuve una cita con flash y me pidió ser su novia ¿felices?

rarity: ¡lo sabía! ¡te gusta! ¡alguien! ¡quien sea deme mi sofá de desmayos! -de la nada salió spike y le dio su sofá antes de caer al suelo

twilight: todo caso no es la gran cosa

rarity: ¡¿como que no es la gran cosa?! ¿le aceptaste?

twilight: pues si

rarity: ¡aaahhhh! ¡no puede ser! -le grito en todo el oído

applejack: ya cálmate rarity

rarity: ¿como quieres que me calme?

fluttershy: que lindo twilight

twilight: ah? -se sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse -¡ya se! -se golpeó igual como ya lo había hecho flash

rainbow: ¿porque hiciste eso?

twilight: es que hace tiempo también me dejaron sorda por gritos y recordé que flash me dio un golpe para quitármelo

rainbow: no puedo creer que una cerebrito como tu tiene novio

twilight: ¿y que paso con soarin?

rainbow: eso es distinto

twilight: claro...como no

applejack: yo creo que serás muy feliz

twilight: ¿a que te refieres?

applejack: bueno tu ya sabes, con lo que paso

twilight: ni lo menciones no puedo creer que quería matarlo

fluttershy: por lo menos atraparon a comet...¿no?

twilight: no fluttershy, nunca lo encontraron aunque no importa ya todo paso

rainbow: a mi aún me da mala espina eso de que nunca más se vio

applejack: si twilight dice que todo esta bien, yo le creo

twilight: ya no hablemos de eso ¿estábamos en un picnic no?

todas: ¡si!

En canterlot...

celestia: esto no tiene sentido...hemos buscado por todos lados y aún nada

luna: pero si dijo que era un mago del sueño...¡tengo una idea! -se fue dejando a celestia un poco preocupada y confundida

Luna se fue a su cuarto y uso un tipo de liquido extraño negro para hacer un símbolo que combinaba una estrella el revés y una media luna con un circulo al rededor.

luna: no eres el único que sabe de sueños y magia oscura -conjuro unas palabras con los ojos cerrados y después de terminar y abrirlos aparecio en un lugar de oscuridad pura, alumbro con su cuerno todo lo que pudo y comenzó a caminar.

Todo completamente oscuridad, se sentían llantos y gritos ahogados por todos lados pero como princesa de la noche no le importo en lo más mínimo y siguió su camino para llegar a su objetivo.

Una puerta blanca entre todo lo demás, era lo que buscaba la puerta al aprisionamiento de ese tal comet. La abrió sin temor y al llegar vio al mismo dibujando con tinta roja o tal vez algo más .

luna: a lo que te encuentro

comet: la princesa de la noche...jaja supongo que descifro mi engaño

luna: no será tu aprisionamiento por alguien que te engaño a ti

comet: no por mucho, muy pronto podré salir

luna: ¿que hiciste ahora comet?

comet: ¿comet? ja ese tonto era muy debil ahora ya no existe, solo su cuerpo poseído por el demonio del odio y la venganza

luna: no hay nada que puedas hacer para salir...ese mago solo se interesa por una cosa y dudo mucho que puedas conseguirlo

comet: ¿a no? verá queridisima princesa lo que me pidieron pronto se los podre dar ya que la linda princesita twilight sparkle tiene novio

luna: eso no es cierto no tiene

comet: entonces no lo ha dicho...-saco su dibujo y era un potrillo alicornio

luna: tal vez puede que tenga pero le puedo advertir para que nunca pase

comet: a usted le encantaría decirle que nunca en su vida podrá tener un bebe por culpa de un trato jeje esto será divertido

luna: no creas que esto termina aquí

comet: ay no! la princesita vendrá para amenazarme de hacer algo que ni yo puedo deshacer

luna: maldito loco -se fue de ahí y despertó de nuevo en su cuarto

_¿y? ese fue el gran misterio del trato a largo plazo que hizo ese maldito, talvez me digan que el no es tan malo en la vida real pero es mi historia y lo pongo como el mismo diablo si me da la gana :D okno pero si es muy malo._

_esto ya se pasa de lo malo._

_oki doki díganme si quieren que pare a¿con tanta maldad o si tienen otras ideas para seguir porque me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca de esto._

_adióh..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Hola, se que tal vez a algunos no les este gustando el curso de la historia y por eso y apesar de que deben haber algunos que si les gusta, lo voy a cancelar oficialmente._

_Si a alguno le parece seguirla a su estilo en un fic propio, no hay problema, pero claro diganme para no tomarlo como copia o algo por el estilo._

_La razón por la que no lo quiero seguir es que esto ya no tenía sentido (hay que aceptarlo) demasiado drama estupido y sin sentido alguno, ademas quería seguir con otro. _

_Ojala entiendan mis razones._

_agradezco a todos los que siguieron y apoyaron el fic. pronto sacaré otro _


	20. Chapter 20

Y así como comet predijo con los años twilight y flash fueron concretando más y más su relación, llegando así a una hermosa boda y por supuesto que quedaran esperando a un potrillo pero...

Las manes iban al castillo de twilight ya que desde el incidente no la veían y estaban realmente preocupadas.

applejack: recuerden, no toquen el tema en frente de ella

todas: claro

fluttershy: espero no este tan mal

rainbow: ella es fuerte, claro que lo esta

Las seis entraron al castillo donde fueron recibidas por un bastante serio flash.

flash: buenos días chicas

todas: buenos días

rarity: crees que...ya sabes podamos ir a verla

flash: claro, no hay problema pero...ya saben nada del tema

pinkie: ¿tampoco pastel? -saco un pastel

flash: no pinkie deja ese pastel aqui

pinkie: okey... -todos subieron por las escaleras hacia el cuarto que ambos compartían

flash: no se preocupen no tiene nada malo, ni depresión aunque si le mencionan lo ocurrido se hechara a llorar así que es lo único que les pido que no hagan

todas: no hay problema

Twilight estaba leyendo en el balcón de la habitación, mirada inexpresiva y a la vez seria no parecía haber estado llorando ni nada.

flash: twilie vinieron las chicas

twilight: pues diles que vengan, aquí estoy...sola...sin nada que hacer

flash: emmm...si vengan chicas

applejack: que hay twi?

rarity: como has estado?

twilight: bien, últimamente no he tenido mucho que hacer...solo me la paso leyendo y estudiando

fluttershy: nos alegra que estés bien amiga

twilight: no se preocupen por mi estoy totalmente bien

rainbow: estás segura? podemos quedarnos aquí si lo necesitas

twilight: para nada además ¿porque no lo estaría? soy princesa, tengo un maravilloso esposo y todo va bien en equestria ¿que más podría pedir?

pinkie: pues hace dos semanas tu...

todos: ¡pinkie cállate!

applejack: nosotras te dejaremos relajarte twi

rarity: así es no queremos MOLESTAR -le recalco mirando a pinkie

twilight: como gusten, yo me quedare aquí leyendo

Las chicas y flash salieron de la habitación y bajaron hacía la sala para hablar

rainbow: amigo ella no esta bien, nada bien

flash: créanme que he tratado de hablar con ella del tema pero...ya saben no es facil

rarity: no puedo creer que lo haya perdido

flash: para mi fue algo realmente doloroso pero si no era el era ella

fluttershy: pero que le pasa? es que...es como si no recordase nada

flash: hace unos días hable con una psicologa del tema, ella esta reprimiendo sus horribles recuerdos y cada vez que lo mencionan o lo recuerda las imagenes de ese día vienen a su mente

applejack: eso por un lado es bueno ¿no?

flash: claro que es bueno pero tiene su lado malo

rainbow: como...

flash: si sigue así sin querer hablar de tener hijos y eso, llegara el día en el que ya no podrá y yo no quiero que ella sea asi...no se si me entienden

rarity: te refieres a que si ella sigue con ese trauma hacia tener hijos...llegara el día que ya no se podrá -flash asintio con la cabeza aún serio

rainbow: ¿que hay de las terapias?

flash: no las acepta, se enoja

fluttershy: supongo que...habrá que dejarla

todos: es lo mejor

applejack: bueno, adiós flash

flash: adiós chicas gracias por venir

Las chicas se fueron y flash se fue a la habitación con twilight se recosto a su lado y trato de hablarle un poco

flash: ¿que lees?

twilight: una novela de aventura

flash: oye, quiero hablar contigo un segundo ¿puedes prestarme atención un momento?

twilight: por supuesto -dejo el libro en el piso

flash: muy bien no llores, no grites y no hagas ninguna locura

twilight: okey...?

flash: yo te amo y lo sabes

twilight: claro que lo se, me lo repites cada día hasta el cansancio

flash: quiero que vayas a un psicólogo

twilight: ¿porque querría ir a un psicólogo? estoy bien

flash: no lo estás...desde que perdiste el bebe has estado reprimiendo tu mente -twilight se quedó callada mirando el piso seriamente -me prometiste que no harías nada

twilight: no lo haré...yo...yo soy fuerte

flash: si lo eres, deja de reprimirte de una vez

twilight: no puedo flash...-empezo a llorar pero despacio -no puedo, todo fue mi culpa todo esto desde el principio ha sido mi culpa

flash: nunca ha sido tu culpa, solo relájate y no hablemos más del tema

twilight: escuche lo que le dijiste a las chicas...

flash: twilight yo...disculpa en serio si...

twilight: tranquilo no estoy enojada ni nada, pero creo que aún no estoy lista para ser madre...ni nunca

flash: no digas eso tienes el apoyo de todos

twilight: sabes?, creo que ya no quiero hablar del tema

flash: como quieras -se iba a ir pero paro -olvide decirte spike llega hoy en la noche de canterlot

twilight: esa es una genial noticia

_ Lo siento en serio por la espera pero no he estado de los mejores animos, bueno le debo algo a alguien Gleysi un saludo para ella que se lo debia desde hace un tiempo y también un apoyo a una de mis mejores amigas de este mundo Princesa rainbow dash que por lo que he sabido la están molestando mucho, si la molestan a ella quiero que sepan que yo la apoyo._

_Otra cosa, entro a clases a principios de marzo así que (odio el colegio) no podré actualizar mucho, les pido mis sinceras disculpas a los que siguen mis fics porque no he podido actualizar. _

_bueno...ojala les haya gustado._

_odióh..._


End file.
